


There Is a Smile of Love

by the_deserters



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, F/F, Sansa's POV, Slow Burn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deserters/pseuds/the_deserters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Era verdade que evitara Arya e mais ainda que sentia falta das conversas com a irmã, mas não conseguia falar com ela, não sabia se poderia confiar algo que não é só seu para revelar. Além disso, sabia que Arya se irritaria e transformaria tudo num pandemônio desnecessário. Por um momento Sansa se imaginou juntamente com Jon, numa tentativa frustrada de conter a irmã mais nova de fincar seu taco de baseball na direção daquela aura dourada com doce aroma de rosas. 'Margaery...por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil entre nós?' Sansa respirou fundo, desprendendo-se de seus pensamentos e se virou para a mais nova. 'Por onde eu começo?' "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

23 de dezembro de 2015

 

20:00. Winterfell Manor.

 

“Faz frio. Talvez eu tenha me desacostumado às brisas de inverno. Muito tempo ao sol dos jardins ao sul podem ter derretido a minha couraça”, pensara a jovem de cabelos beijados pelo fogo, enquanto observava os padrões de cinza e azul do Grande Norte pela janela de seu esconderijo. “Ou talvez, não seja o frio em si, mas a sensação gélida de estar longe dela”, suspirou pesadamente, como se o ato de respirar consumisse mais energias do que o necessário.

“Sansa! O que diabos você faz dentro da minha caminhonete?” A voz a alertara, fazendo com que seus olhos lhe guiassem ao destinatário deste tom impetuoso, porém cálido.

“Jon.” Falara o nome de seu irmão com a voz trêmula, parecia lhe doer qualquer outro esforço em falar. Seus olhos se levantaram aos dele e imediatamente percebeu a ternura e tristeza ali presentes.

Jon estava em pé ao lado da porta do carro, esperando que ela saísse ou fizesse algum sinal de que o faria. Quando nada acontecera, ele simplesmente abriu a porta e lhe entregou um casaco. “Tome. Está congelando aqui fora e aí dentro não parece melhor. O que você andou pensando? ”

Sansa aceitara o casaco, mas não o vestira. “Eu sinto falta do frio”. Jon a fitava com curiosidade, afinal seria a última coisa que ela diria em circunstâncias ordinárias, concluiu.

“Hm...o Sul não lhe agradou tanto assim?” Aparentemente ele não iria a lugar nenhum, ficaria em pé no meio da geada, enquanto não obtivesse suas respostas. Dentre as maiores desvantagens se ter um irmão na força policial de Winterfell, a teimosia e a persistência se superavam.

“Não é isso” Ela lhe concedeu uma verdade, sabia que se mentisse ou fosse evasiva demais só pioraria a situação. Jon poderia envolver Robb e a dinâmica de bom e mau policial entre eles é péssima, somente a serviria de tortura. 

“Sabe...Arya sentiu sua falta. Ela que insistiu para que eu te procurasse, ela parecia um tanto quanto preocupada...pros padrões dela” Ele coçou os cabelos desgrenhados da nuca e levantou os olhos para o céu, parecia inquieto. “Você mudou, Sansa. É uma verdade inquestionável e eu sei que é bom que tenha, mas também me preocupo. Porque quis estar sozinha agora?” 

Ela suspirou, mal percebia que torcia o casaco que estava em suas mãos, se forçou a levantar do banco e saiu do carro. “Precisava pensar. Sabe como são os feriados em casa. Somos muitos, num casarão que parece muito mais uma caixa de fósforos quando se tem tantos familiares perguntando milhares de coisas que nem sei responder a mim mesma”.

Eles caminhavam a passo lento. Jon a acompanhara com um olhar cansado, ele entendia, até certo ponto entendia, ela tinha certeza disso. Mas o perfil dele indicava que não se contentaria somente com essa parcela da história. 

É verdade que todos voltaram para casa para as festas de fim de ano: Robb deixou suas causas nobres por pelo menos duas semanas, ou até que o escritório da firma ligasse pedindo conselhos sobre algum documento ou medida urgente para algum caso mirabolante; Jon tirou metade dos dias de suas merecidas férias; Arya cruzou o oceano, deixando a Universidade de Braavos e o namorado por um tempo para vir ao Norte; Bran finalmente conseguiu um tempinho no meio da sua agenda, aparentemente a turnê do novo livro vai muito bem; e Rickon, bem, Rickon ainda morava em Winterfell, trabalhava como voluntário numa ONG de proteção aos lobos selvagens. Todas as crianças do Norte pareciam ter traçado seus planos e os estavam cumprindo, deixando o Sr. e a Sra. Stark extremamente satisfeitos e orgulhosos. Todos. Menos Sansa.

Seria mais fácil não ter voltado, permanecer no campus, corrigindo artigos de alunos que não se interessam por literatura, quem dirá dissertar sobre William Blake corretamente. Seria tedioso, porém exponencialmente mais fácil. 

Eles chegaram à casa, Jon abriu a porta e a conduziu com uma mão em seu ombro, dando um leve apertão. “Você devia falar com a Arya. Eu sei que pode ser difícil falar sobre algo...se expor assim pra alguém, mas pode contar com qualquer um de nós”.

Ela fixou o olhar em seus orbes castanhos - quase tão negros quanto os cabelos dele, e viu a urgência do pedido. Ainda que sua voz se manteve tranquila e o rosto impassível, Jon parecia revelar uma preocupação que não era comumente destinada a ela.

“Tudo bem. Obrigada por me resgatar da morbidez daquele seu ferro-velho. Não sei como a Ygritte consegue não ficar depressiva toda vez que anda com você naquilo” Ela disse, forçando uma versão opaca do seu sorriso zombeteiro. 

Os olhos de Jon brilharam com surpresa e ele jogou a cabeça para trás rindo da sua ironia com vigor. “Ah...mas a Ygritte converte a depressão em sarcasmo, você deveria ver os olhos dela quando o rádio toca música indie...já recebi ameaças de que ela se jogaria do meu ‘hipstermóvel’ se não trocasse a estação” Ele respondeu sorridente e depois de assistir a risada de Sansa com certa satisfação, seguiu pela casa, prometendo que a procuraria depois de falar com Robb sobre um jogo qualquer.

“Acho que é hora de encontrar a minha sina e visitar aquela peste”, pensou Sansa enquanto subia as escadas em direção ao quarto de sua irmã mais nova. Sentia-se melancólica, não conseguira expulsar o sentimento enregelado em sua espinha, era como se ainda estivesse lá fora dentro da caminhonete velha.

Enquanto seguia pela casa, se dava conta de que, apesar de enorme, a morada dos Starks não era de nenhum luxo. Claro, foi desenhada para comportar confortavelmente quartos individuais a todos os herdeiros do Norte, pelo menos quatro quartos de hóspedes e uma suíte para os pais. Além do mais, uma sala de estar rústica com tapeçarias acinzentadas e azuladas, sala de jantar, de jogos, uma cozinha que raramente era usada por mais alguém do que sua mãe. E, por fim, o sótão, onde Rickon passa a maior parte do tempo fazendo sabe se lá o quê. Era, de fato, uma propriedade enorme, mas não parecia ter um cômodo sequer que fosse inabitado, com todos os ruídos e vozes, os barulhos de passos, música em algum dos quartos. Era como se fosse um ser vivo, convidativa, repleta de peles e brasões da família, mas sem maiores requintes. Como sentira falta de estar aqui.

Já no topo das escadas, Sansa virou à direita no largo corredor, passava a mão pelas paredes enquanto andava, sentia a textura do papel de veludo que as cobria. Duas portas à frente e encontraria o que estava procurando. A placa de “Arya Proibida” colada à porta a fez revirar os olhos, mas também foi o suficiente para levantar o canto de seus lábios em algo similar a um sorriso. Sansa tinha certeza de que a mais nova seria mais agressiva do que Jon em seu interrogatório e por isso caminhava devagar, se preparando para as intermináveis perguntas carregadas da ironia selvagem que somente sua irmã conseguia proferir.

 

20:23. “Arya Proibida”.

 

Três batidas na porta e nada. Sansa levantou o punho direito mais uma vez para atacar a madeira em outro “toc” nervoso, mas a porta já vinha se abrindo lentamente, revelando uma luz fraca em meio ao breu e o rosto de uma garota de cabelos bagunçados, olhos sonolentos, mas ferozes. “Porque demorou tanto? Mandei Jon te buscar há horas”, disse Arya em um tom impaciente.

“Jon tentou sondar a questão primeiro, sabe? Fazer o reconhecimento do problema. Me surpreende que ele não tenha te enviado milhares de mensagens até agora” Sansa fita sua irmã com cautela, sabe que a sua tentativa de se manter equilibrada não a engana, mas, ainda assim, espera que amenize as suspeitas dela.

“Hm. Entra logo. Ah...e já te disseram que você está com uma cara horrível? E eu que achava que a Lady de Winterfell sempre mantinha um certo padrão de graça” Arya comentava sem olhar para Sansa, parecia procurar algo pelo quarto...no meio do escuro, como se a luz trêmula vinda do abajur fosse suficiente para desvendar os mistérios desta caverna entulhada de destroços do “furacão Arya”.

Sansa já esperava o comportamento da sua irmã, a troca de farpas era totalmente usual, o quê, no entanto, não impediu com que a observasse incredulamente. Ela estava cansada, sabia que não tinha vontade nem paciência para retrucar o comentário malicioso da mais nova, apenas se limitou a morder a língua e perguntar: “O que você quer, Arya? Jon disse que você estava preocupada, o que duvido muito que seja verdade pelo jeito com que você está me tratando neste exato momento”

“Aquele idiota” Arya parecia inconformada com a informação, xingara Jon de alguns poucos nomes que teriam feito a antiga Sansa ruborizar até atingir a cor de seus cabelos, e então parara de procurar o que quer que fosse e puxou Sansa para sentar na sua cama. “Você não tem respondido os meus e-mails semanais. Esta semana seria a quarta vez se não estivéssemos em casa. Quero saber o porquê”. Sua irmã lhe olhava com determinação e uma pitada do que Sansa ousou chamar de rejeição. A mais velha se sentiu, então, culpada, ela e a irmã haviam se comprometido de se comunicar diariamente, pelo menos por umas poucas mensagens e, se não pudessem ou estivessem muito ocupadas, ainda se corresponderiam por e-mails toda semana.

Acontece que Sansa vem evitando todo tipo de comunicação com qualquer um nas últimas três semanas. Se sentia como se ao conversar com alguém próximo poderia explodir ou desmoronar em pedaços. Era verdade que evitara Arya e mais ainda que sentia falta das conversas com a irmã, mas não conseguia falar com ela, não sabia se poderia confiar algo que não é só seu para revelar. 

Além disso, sabia que Arya se irritaria e transformaria tudo num pandemônio desnecessário. Por um momento Sansa se imaginou juntamente com Jon, numa tentativa frustrada de conter a irmã mais nova de fincar seu taco de baseball na direção daquela aura dourada com doce aroma de rosas. “Margaery...por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil entre nós?” Sansa respirou fundo, desprendendo-se de seus pensamentos e se virou para a mais nova. “Por onde eu começo? ”


	2. Show Me The Way

13 de maio de 2013

09:03. Ala das Rosas, Universidade de Highgarden

O som dos passos apressados ecoava pelo corredor. Estava atrasada. A ansiedade pelo seu primeiro dia a deixara acordada boa parte da noite e, como sempre há de acontecer em situações como esta, o despertador do celular não tocara.

Depois de um bom tempo corrigindo sua roupa e cobrindo as bolsas sombreadas que agora adornavam seus olhos como resultado da noite anterior, Sansa chegara ao Campus da Universidade de Highgarden, onde passaria a lecionar como Professora Adjunta na disciplina de Literatura Simbólica. Muitos até se surpreenderam por sua escolha, seus colegas de graduação e sua família sempre presumiram que a jovem docente tenderia à arte do Romantismo, no entanto ela voltaria a repetir a todos eles que a arte do fantástico e dos símbolos a atraía bem mais do que romances novelísticos.

E, ainda assim, Sansa estava atrasada para a reunião do departamento, onde seria oficialmente apresentada aos demais membros do corpo de professores.

Seguiu pelo lance de escadas e virara à primeira à esquerda, na segunda porta lia-se “Sala dos Professores – Departamento de Literatura Criativa”. Se obrigou a parar em frente à sua sina e olhara o relógio em seu pulso: 09:07. O que sua mãe diria se soubesse que a filha se atrasou pouco menos que dez minutos logo no seu primeiro dia? Provavelmente ralharia, apontando que esperava ter ensinado a pontualidade dos Tully a pelo menos um dos filhos.

Suspirou e levou a mão trêmula à maçaneta. “Droga”, xingara baixo, quase um sussurro sobre sua respiração. “Que ótimo momento para se sentir ansiosa. Mas e se eu estragar tudo? Sansa, se controla. Foram apenas 7...bem, 9 minutos de atraso...e você é nova, todos entenderão o atraso...apenas se acalme, aja naturalmente e diga que infelizmente se perdeu em um dos corredores...”

“Essa porta deve ser extremamente interessante”. A voz melodiosa a assustou e a mão que segurava a maçaneta voara para o seu peito quase como se o objeto a tivesse queimado. Sansa sabia que deveria parecer desconcertada, os olhos arregalados, mãos junto ao peito e respiração acelerada; foi então que o proprietário da voz se revelou, se encostando à parede logo ao lado da porta que tanto atormentara a ruiva, ou melhor dizer...proprietária.

“Desculpe por assustá-la, mas seu olhar permaneceu fixo por uns bons minutos e já estava cansada de tentar adivinhar quais segredos se escondem nesta porta aparentemente tão comum, ou melhor...por detrás dela” falara um anjo. Bem, não um anjo de verdade, claro. Mas Sansa acreditava que encarava um. Talvez ainda estivesse sonhando...isto mesmo, talvez ela não estivesse totalmente atrasada, nem tivesse feito papel de boba na frente de uma mulher tão gloriosa. “E então?” a voz tornara a quebrar seus devaneios.

“Hm...ah, e-e-eu sou a nova professora do departamento e tinha uma reunião marcada com os meus colegas nesta sala às 09:00”, suas palavras soaram ocas, a ruiva sabia que tinha falado rápido demais, nervosa demais e embaraçada demais. Sentia o rosto queimar e rezava aos antigos deuses para que não parecesse tão ridícula quanto se sentia neste exato momento.

O anjo a encarava pensativa, carregava em si um tom de superioridade tão natural que dispensava qualquer presunção de arrogância. Sansa não sabia dizer se a postura confiante da mulher em sua frente lhe lembrava mais a uma gatuna ou a uma dama da realeza vitoriana, mas tinha certeza de que todo este aspecto de sua persona se amenizava pela calidez de seus olhos - um mar azul zombeteiro, porém gentil, pelo menos no momento. Tinha a impressão de que não gostaria de estar sobre a mira destes, em dias tempestuosos.

“Bem, eu sei que o Dr. Tyrion não se incomodaria com uns poucos minutos de atraso...afinal ele mesmo não está tão acordado a esta hora da manhã. Não há motivos para tamanho nervosismo, minha pequena flor. ” As palavras saíram envoltas de um tom reconfortante e acompanhadas de um meio sorriso que poderia ter sido confundido como irônico, mas era tão charmoso que Sansa não conseguia acreditar que o fosse.

“A-ah. Obrigada...eu acho...” Sansa não sabia o que mais poderia responder, já estava se repreendendo mentalmente por todo o desconforto que demonstrava, tudo extremamente nítido em seu rosto corado.

Com uma risada estonteante, a mulher oferecerá a mão direita a Sansa e respondeu: “Não há de quê. E me perdoe pelos meus modos, diriam que sou uma bárbara por não me apresentar apropriadamente a uma dama tão deslumbrante. Sou Margaery Tyrell, Professora do Departamento de Ciências Políticas”. Sansa aceitara o breve aperto de mão com a certeza de que hiperventilava com o comentário de Margaery. _Mar-ga-e-ry._ Sua língua se deliciava com as sílabas deste nome sem, no entanto, produzir qualquer som. Prometera a si mesmo que não correria o risco de piorar mais ainda a péssima impressão que estava formando na memória de sua presente companhia.

“Sansa Stark” Ofereceu em um quase sussurro, a boca seca e a língua áspera pareciam ter dificuldade em cortar o ar para formar qualquer resposta mais forte. E, mesmo assim, Margaery parecia não perceber o embaraço da ruiva ou escolheu não o fazer, acolhendo a informação que lhe foi dada com um brilho de curiosidade nos olhos e um largo sorriso de aprovação.

“Prazer, Srta. Stark. Espero que esta monstruosidade de madeira não incomode mais essa sua cabecinha linda” falara docemente apontando para a porta ao seu lado, enquanto se desvencilhava da parede em que permanecera todo esse tempo. “Entretanto, temo que eu me encontraria em situação de semelhante atraso se não seguir meu caminho agora. Não se preocupe tanto, você se sairá perfeitamente bem”. E com um leve sorriso, se despediu, caminhando pelo corredor em direção às escadarias.

Quando não pode mais a acompanhar em seu campo de visão, Sansa pôs novamente a mão na maçaneta da porta e a abriu, e, apesar de envolta numa atmosfera de conversas animadas e um cheiro intenso de café, só conseguia pensar se a veria novamente. Seu anjo de sorriso zombeteiro. _Margaery_.

 

23 de dezembro de 2015

 

23:12. Winterfell Manor

 

“Então, você é gay? Grande coisa...”, retrucara Arya, revirando os olhos. “Como se isso mudasse o fato de que você é parte permanente desta matilha. Mas se bem que se você namorasse uma Lannister seria outra história...você nunca namorou nenhuma Lannister, né? Eu ouvi por aí que Mircella Baratheon visitou Highgarden para o lançamento do novo cd ou algo do tipo...”

“Não, Arya. Eu nunca namorei nenhuma Lannister e Mircella Baratheon é bem mais nova do que eu, seríamos incompatíveis de tantas formas”, Sansa replicara incrédula. Claro que nunca tivera medo de ser rejeitada pela família, sabia que a aceitariam ainda que fosse uma criminosa...estariam decepcionados decerto, mas nunca a negariam. Mas o fato de estar apaixonada pela neta da ex-Primeira Ministra de Westeros e filha do Reitor da Universidade em que trabalhava, era algo a se pensar com cautela. As implicações de seus sentimentos não se estendiam apenas a ela, Margaery deixara isso bem claro.

Arya a fitou por alguns minutos, sua testa franzida e suas mãos inquietas bagunçavam o cabelo curto. “Por quanto tempo isso vinha acontecendo? Quer dizer, é óbvio que vocês não estão mais juntas...nunca te vi tão desanimada, Sans”, sua irmã nunca admitiria em voz alta, mas seu semblante já a entregava, a preocupação estampada em suas feições era tão incomum que incomodava Sansa.

“Hm…ficamos juntas por um pouco mais de um ano e dois meses, praticamente estávamos morando juntas...antes de...você sabe...acabar”, Sansa suspirou, seu olhar fixo no teto, onde estava traçado o atlas- nada mais compatível com a sua irmã e seu espírito aventureiro do que o mapa de toda a Westeros e Essos pintados nos tons da casa Stark.

Não choraria, sabia que não o faria, sentia o caroço em sua garganta e o ato de respirar era um tormento, mas já havia derramado lágrimas suficientes por uma vida inteira. Nos primeiros dias, chorar parecia ser o único comando que seu corpo compreendia. Agora, só se sentia o torpor, seu corpo ainda reagia de forma incoerente às vezes, mas a sua mente já tivera algum tempo para aceitar o aconteceu. Margaery fez a sua escolha e lutar contra este fato somente a enlouqueceria.

“Droga, Sansa. Você deveria ter me contado. Eu sei que não sou boa nessas coisas, mas eu estaria lá por você... E Jon também. Ele é um idiota, mas teria saltado no primeiro trem para Highgarden com uma tonelada de tortas de limão pra você...”, sua irmã divagava apenas quando extremamente irritada ou nervosa, presumiu que fosse o primeiro. A postura de Arya gritava de insatisfação por não ter conseguido protegê-la. Sansa cada vez mais se surpreendia com a mudança na dinâmica entre as duas, onde antigamente estariam se ignorando completamente, hoje lutavam com garras e dentes pela segurança e felicidade uma da outra. Gendry que se cuidasse, caso fosse tão estúpido ao ponto de machucar sua irmã.

“...e Bran provavelmente interromperia as viagens ao receber a primeira mensagem. Até Rickon largaria seu bendito lobo...não, melhor ainda, ele levaria o bendito lobo para defender sua honra. Ninguém bagunça com um Stark e sai ileso. Por falar nisso, cadê meu bastão? Tinha a impressão de que precisaria dele” Arya se pôs a levantar da cama, mas o aperto de Sansa em sua mão fora mais rápido e a interrompeu de seu intento inicial.

“Arry, a única coisa de que preciso agora...é que você me escute”. O cansaço dominava a voz da ruiva, já houve um dia em que a Lady de Winterfell soara alegre e inocente, porém o presente a desprovia de qualquer emoção ou simplesmente impedia que estas transbordassem em suas palavras. Sansa tornara-se mais comedida em seus atos, cada uma de suas ações atadas a fios invisíveis tecidos de forma alheia à sua vontade, mas acolhidos por esta. Em verdade, Sansa cansara de lutar. “Eu não gostaria nem permitiria que qualquer um de vocês a machucasse. Eu sei que ela provavelmente não merece, mas eu sou incapaz disso...”

Precisava admitir a si mesma, a visão do rosto de sua irmã neste exato momento era impagável, Sansa não sabia se sua irmã estava tentando um novo recorde de perplexidade ou se ela realmente não conseguia parar de balançar a cabeça em sentido de negação.

“Mas que diabos...essa mulher...”

“Margaery”

“Que seja...essa mulher...te destrói em pedaços...e você não quer que nada aconteça com ela?” A voz de Arya se elevara tanto que Sansa agora tinha certeza de que a casa inteira já tomara conhecimento de sua situação. Não poderia negar que o questionamento fazia sentido, porém Sansa tinha plena ciência de que se algo acontecesse à sua ex, seu coração não suportaria. Que coisa doentia não? Sofrer pensando no bem-estar daquela te fez sofrer.

“Sim. Eu ainda a amo. Muito, pra ser sincera.” E, assim, a verdade que tanto escondera nas últimas semanas finalmente fora lançada, se materializava no ar, cortando ainda mais a fenda que Margaery desenhara em seu peito. Como se sentia livre e, ao mesmo tempo, nauseada ao proferir estas palavras. No entanto, esse contraditório não a confundia mais. Havia aceito tal fato faz dias. Tentou por noites insones odiar qualquer resquício dela em seu apartamento, nem precisaria discutir para saber que foram tentativas frustradas e, no fim de cada dia, Sansa adormeceria usando uma camisa qualquer dela que fora esquecida nas profundezas de seu guardarroupa.

“Sansa, ela teve a oportunidade de te escolher”, desta vez as palavras foram proferidas com uma leveza incomum, os olhos de Arya revelaram a mesma tristeza que vira em Jon mais cedo. Seus irmãos sentiam sua falta. Não a desta forma oca e desprovida de qualquer intensidade, mas a de sua antiga persona mergulhada em delicadeza e sensibilidade. Acontece que Sansa tal como rosas expostas ao inverno, encontrou-se pouco a pouco imersa numa crosta de gelo, da qual não consegue se desvencilhar.

“Eu sei”, respondeu simplesmente. “O poder sempre foi o caminho mais sedutor para ela, ainda que isso significasse trilhá-lo sozinha”. Sentiu o abraço forte de sua irmã e, pela primeira vez desde que desembarcara na estação de sua cidade natal, se sentiu feliz por sua escolha. Estava em casa. Tudo ficaria bem.

Era uma Stark e se reergueria como tal.


	3. 1/2 of my heart is now a memory

22 de julho de 2015

Apartamento de Sansa e Margaery

A leve brisa da manhã e o calor confundiam seu corpo, não sabia se lhe incentivavam a continuar na cama ou se a puxavam para um novo dia. De qualquer forma, o movimento ao seu lado respondeu suas dúvidas. Abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, suas pálpebras lutando com a claridade do quarto. Era verão, os raios de sol penetravam pelas portas da varanda com uma vontade inabalável.

“É hora de acordar, minha pequena flor” Tais palavras foram sussurradas em seu ouvido com tanta delicadeza e afeto que Sansa se recusara a permanecer em seu estado de sonolência por sequer mais um minuto. Virou-se, enroscando mais ainda seu corpo aos lençóis, e se perdeu naqueles olhos marotos.

“Talvez. Mas não significa que temos que nos levantar ainda”, sua voz soara brincalhona apesar da rouquidão, a lascívia evidente em seu tom. Seus membros finalmente se moveram, acompanhando suas intenções e, agora, seus braços enlaçavam a cintura dessa criatura majestosa com quem dividia seu amanhecer. Foi só então que notara que sua companhia já se encontrava pronta para o dia, seu traje sempre mais elegante do que qualquer outro professor universitário ousaria se trajar, até mesmo Sansa. Margaery parecia muito mais preparada para uma coletiva com a imprensa do que uma mera aula de “Estratégia Política” – ou como Sansa e Tyrion carinhosamente apelidavam de “como formar amizades poderosas e se tornar popular I”.

“ Já de saída?” A nortenha direcionou seu olhar para o relógio à cômoda em seu lado e franziu o cenho ao perceber que marcava apenas 07:00 – Margaery normalmente não sairia da cama nesse horário, muito menos deixaria o conforto do apartamento delas antes das 10:00 – As aulas de ambas sofreram alteração nesse semestre e começavam sempre a partir das 11:20, justamente pela dificuldade de se separarem da cama que partilhavam logo tão cedo.

Sansa tentava lembrar da conversa que tiveram na noite anterior em busca de alguma explicação ou algo que tenha esquecido que pudesse justificar este fato incomum.

“Sim, infelizmente hoje tive que me adiantar. Permutei meus horários com o Dr. Tywin, já que minha querida avó tomou a liberdade de marcar um almoço em um restaurante fino qualquer e requisitou a minha presença” Margaery a fitara, esperando sua reação – parecia descontente, mas carregava em si certo nervosismo que não lhe era característico. Por sua vez, Sansa se questionava, procurando o porquê de tal mudança de planos sequer fora tópico de quaisquer de suas conversas recentes.

“Hmmm...quando tudo foi acertado? Dr. Tywin não é conhecido por ceder qualquer ato de gentileza, quem dirá de bom grado, ainda mais às pressas”, o questionamento de Sansa pareceu despertar algo nos olhos de Margaery. Talvez fosse mera impressão sua, mas não podia negar a aparente admiração e surpresa que efervesciam em meio à inquietação.

“Parece que alguém andou prestando atenção nos trejeitos mais encantadores de nossos caros colegas” dissera com uma risada deliciosa. “Será que finalmente consegui a façanha de te ensinar o jogo político de aparências, minha nobre lobinha?” Fazia tempos que o apelido não lhe era endereçado, houvera a época em que estas palavras carinhosas carregaram certa dose de ironia e incredulidade – o moralismo da jovem Stark já incomodara a morena tantas vezes quanto o atrevimento desta já resultara em embaraços à ruiva.

“Bem...você sabe como o povo do Grande Norte é, sempre nos adaptamos conforme o rigor do inverno. Neste caso, o sr. Lannister seria um eufemismo para a próxima era glacial” rebatera Sansa zombeteiramente. “Só gostaria que tivesse me avisado. Me incomoda o fato de que terei que enfrentar mais algumas horas sem você...”, antes que percebesse suas palavras foram cortadas pelo toque e a maciez dos lábios de Margaery nos seus. O beijo, ainda que breve e suave, roubara seu fôlego e neblinava sua linha de raciocínio.

“Desculpa, mas tenho que ir” viera o sussurro quase sem forças, os olhos da morena já obscurecidos com pesar e saudades. A ruiva juntou suas testas e retornou o beijo com a mesma gentileza. Suas mãos se prendiam aos cabelos da morena, traçando suas unhas na nuca desta. O arrepio que percorreu o corpo de Margaery, a fez sorrir em meio ao toque de seus lábios.

Sansa moveu-se, então, pressionando beijos na base do pescoço da outra, a fazendo arfar. “Sansa, falo sério...eu...preciso ir...”, a fala pausada e a respiração ofegante de seu objeto de afeição, somente aumentara o sorriso da nortista, que pausara brevemente suas ações para responder: “Eu sei, mas não posso evitar. Você foi a única a quebrar nossos planos habituais de preguiça”.

A morena a encarou por alguns segundos, suspirou e segurou as mãos da ruiva firmemente, mantendo-as longe de seu corpo. “Sério, Sans. Tenho que ir”. Então, beijara-lhe o rosto, levantou-se da cama e se dirigiu à porta do quarto.

Não demorara muito e foi possível ouvir o leve “clic” da porta de seu apartamento. Sansa ainda permanecia deitada, enquanto seu corpo lutava bravamente para manter as sensações que Margaery lhe evocara. A dor fantasma daqueles lábios junto aos seus.

 

24 de dezembro de 2015

07:45. Winterfell Manor

“Sansa...”  
“Sansa...? Eu sei que você está me escutando”

Era como se finalmente tivesse emergido de um mergulho profundo, aos poucos seus membros entorpecidos pelo frio reagiam, suas mãos sentiam o formigamento e depois o calor – a xícara de chá que segurava a tranquilizava, mal havia tocado em seu conteúdo, mas ter algo em suas mãos amenizava sua inquietação.

Os barulhos ao seu redor retornaram e a intensidade lhe deixava ansiosa. Os sons de talheres se chocando, de cadeiras sendo arrastadas; o som de vozes, - discutiam sobre hóquei, ou talvez fosse outro esporte qualquer, Robb e Theon reclamavam de um resultado ruim em uma temporada que até então julgavam como promissora.

Sansa voltara-se à voz que lhe retirara de seu estado de torpor. Jon a observava cuidadosamente, enquanto Arya esperava impaciente por uma resposta.

“Oi, Arya. O que você quer?” Sansa levara a xícara à boca pela primeira vez desde que sua mãe a entregara. Deixou o sabor adocicado de hortelã a preencher, aquecendo-a e despertando-a mais um pouco. Precisaria voltar a si para aguentar a véspera de Natal junto à sua família.

“Já que a vossa realeza nos agraciou com sua atenção. Jon e eu estávamos pensando em ir à cidade em pouco minutos, nossa mãe mencionou algo sobre uma lista de coisas que nosso pai disse que buscaria, mas esqueceu ‘por conta do seu nobre e belo trabalho como eremita de gabinete’. É.…os feriados natalinos sempre despertam o melhor nas pessoas”. O jeito com que Arya imitava jocosamente sua mãe a fizera sorrir. Do outro lado de sua irmã, Jon definitivamente não conseguira guardar a risada e agora limpava a mancha de café que decorava sua camisa.

“Você é impossível, Arry. Duvido muito que a mãe tenha chamado o pai de eremita”, o tom divertido de Sansa iluminara o semblante de sua irmã que agora lhe apontava a língua. Sentia falta disto. Seus irmãos. As brincadeiras bobas entre eles. Até mesmo do frio, que tanto desprezara no passado.

“Então? Vai conosco? Temos que ir logo se quisermos chegar antes do tio Benjen” Era a vez de Jon se empolgar, falara como um garotinho impaciente para desembrulhar seus presentes.

Sansa não o culpava, o vínculo entre Jon e o tio era até mais forte do que com o próprio pai deles. Seu pai vivia e respirava seu trabalho, era nobre participar do Conselho do Norte, mas cruel a seus filhos, ainda mais àquele que não guardava a mesma maternidade que os demais. Tio Benjen não o via como aquele que quase lhe custara o casamento, mas sim como um igual, alguém com quem compartilhar suas experiências e histórias de guerra.

“Claro”

 

11:23. Kingsroad

Depois de algumas horas perambulando pelas travessas enevoadas de Winter Town, em busca das encomendas que foram incumbidos, os três Starks decidiram retornar, aos primeiros sinais de uma possível nevasca. Jon ainda passara uma boa meia hora apressando as irmãs, provavelmente ansioso pela chance de se reencontrar com seu tio.

Embora já nevasse e a caminhonete de Jon não fosse um carro tão apropriado para o clima, o trajeto se mostrava tranquilo. Seu irmão cantarolava baixinho junto sua estação de rádio favorita, por sua vez, Arya cansada de reclamar do gosto do mais velho, agora se deitava de olhos fechados no banco de trás – era perceptível que mexia os lábios consoante a música; para quem reclamava tão ferrenhamente, seria de estranhar que soubesse a letra e Sansa a lembrou disso, causando risadas no banco ao seu lado e xingamentos literalmente às suas costas.

O frio penetrava o carro e as árvores passavam rapidamente como cenário. Sansa absorvia a nostalgia por estar em sua terra natal e se deixava embalar pelo sono, a letra da música ecoando em seus ouvidos.

_“Stay, forget about heaven_  
_Stay where the sun makes darkness bleed_  
_Stay, walk with your demons_  
_The truth is a broken heart still beats”_

12:00. Winterfell Manor

Um leve chacoalhar em seu ombro a acordara, Jon apontava para a casa à frente. “Já estamos de volta. Você pode acordar a Arya, enquanto busco as encomendas na mala?” Sansa acenara que sim e ainda que estivesse meio grogue, retirou o cinto e virou-se para trás para chamar por sua irmã. Arya acordara sobressaltada e quase socara a ruiva, o que resultou em um pedido de desculpas atrapalhado e risadas de ambas.

Jon as chamara e imediatamente saíram da caminhonete. Seguiam pela neve até a entrada da casa, cada qual tracejando sua marca no tecido de neve que acoberta o suposto jardim.

Ao entrarem no conforto e no manto cálido de Winterfell Manor, o silêncio lhes chamou a atenção. Sabiam que a refeição já estaria sendo servida quando chegassem e, portanto, esperavam a mesma confusão de sons, se não pior, da qual fugiram no início da manhã.

Em verdade, o silêncio não era de todo absoluto. Ouviam-se vozes abafadas à medida em que seguiam em direção à cozinha. Arya, então, dera de ombros e passou pelos irmãos, entrando no cômodo. Jon e Sansa se entreolharam e fizeram o mesmo.

O cenário em sua frente era peculiar no mínimo: Para começar, Bran e Rickon comiam educadamente, mostrando sua melhor postura; em seguida, Robb e Theon conversavam em tom baixo, evitando o excesso de gestos rudes que normalmente fariam em suas discussões; e, por fim, seus pais e tio Benjen se encontravam na cabeceira da mesa, todos estes com os semblantes soturnos, os pratos em sua frente intocáveis.

“Mas que diabos? Por quê todos estão tão quietos?”, bradou Arya, que já se sentava à mesa do lado dos irmãos mais novos. Desafiava seus pais, que em retorno somente a observavam impassivos.

Sansa e Jon permaneciam à porta da cozinha, este descarregara aos seus pés os caixotes que carregava e se encostou no batente da porta, enquanto a ruiva se apoiava em seu ombro. Ambos estavam apreensivos, esperando qualquer tipo de reação daqueles sentados à mesa.

Então, seu pai quebrou o clima tenso e falara, com tranquilidade, porém firme: “O Conselheiro de King’s Landing, Jon Arryn, faleceu. Ele era um exímio cavalheiro e excelente político, além de um grande amigo da família”.

“Sinto muito pela sua perda, sr. . Mas, se me permite sanar a dúvida: a vaga dele neste Conselho seria automaticamente de algum representante do Vale?” Jon perguntara o que todos estavam receosos demais para inferir. Já Sansa ao seu lado, tinha o terrível pressentimento de que já sabia o desfecho desta história.

“Não necessariamente”, se pronunciara tio Benjen. “O Conselho de King’s Landing não funciona como o nosso. Vocês sabem que em cada Região, existe um Conselho como o que o seu pai trabalha. E existe o Conselho da Capital, que representa a base aliada do governo de Westeros”.

“O que nosso tio quer dizer é que, cada Região decide quem serão seus conselheiros, enquanto que o Conselho da Capital é determinado pelos representantes-chefes de cada uma das famílias de maior influência em Westeros e que declararam abertamente o seu apoio ao Primeiro Ministro”. Robb completara quase que indiferente e, seu pai e tio assentiram com a cabeça ao comentário.

“Certo, a perspectiva de Robb está correta até certo ponto. Acontece que, em tese, o Primeiro Ministro, Robert Baratheon, é um grande amigo do seu pai; mas escolheu outra pessoa para o cargo”, continuara tio Benjen pensativo. “Não que questionamos de forma alguma a nomeação do irmão do Primeiro Ministro ao cargo, acontece que Renly é muito novo e esta nomeação realmente só foi possível pela futura aliança da Casa Baratheon à Casa Tyrell”.

E à menção deste nome, o ar faltara a Sansa. Se sentia fraca e sua cabeça doía. Os olhos de Arya encontram os seus e uma sombra de reconhecimento cruzava o olhar de sua irmã.  
“Como assim?” Perguntara Jon alheio ao mal-estar da irmã ao seu lado.

“Bem, Renly Baratheon e Margaery Tyrell estão noivos há pouco mais de cinco meses”, a resposta de seu tio cortara-lhe o peito em pedaços e, enfim, Sansa se sentiu cair na escuridão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, pessoal.  
> Espero que a história agrade a todos vocês.  
> Esta é a minha primeira fanfic.  
> Logo, os comentários de vocês são sempre bem-vindos, em especial no que se refere à crítica construtiva.  
> Muito obrigada por lerem e até mais.


	4. Cold Coffee and Old Headaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, galera.  
> Desculpa a demora para postar o novo capítulo.  
> Espero que vocês gostem e saibam que comentários são sempre bem-vindos :)

31 de maio de 2013

 

15:45. Royce’s Café e Bistrô, Campus da Universidade de Highgarden

 

“Não que eu me importe...muito, mas a quantidade de café que você anda consumindo aqui nas últimas semanas é insana”

  
Sansa levantou os olhos cansados da pilha de trabalhos que cobriam a mesa, estava tão compenetrada em corrigi-los que mal notou a presença na cadeira à sua frente. “Não começa, Randa. Pelo que eu saiba eu sou a sua melhor cliente”

  
Myranda Royce sorriu – era a dona do café e nova aquisição ao pequeno círculo de amigos da nortenha em Highgarden - sarcástica, impetuosa e sobretudo abusada, Sansa mal sabia como, de fato, essa amizade surgiria se não fosse o fato de que passava boa parte das tardes regadas pelo café forte e pelas tortas de limão da outra. Myranda poderia ser tão peculiar quanto a surpreendente qualidade de seus doces.

  
“Bem, não estou reclamando disso. Afinal, melhor ainda que você me sustente de bom grado”, Myranda sorria bem-humorada e Sansa já se perguntava qual seria a real intenção dela.

  
A ruiva levantara sua xícara aos lábios, sentia o forte aroma e provou alguns goles, o café já esfriara, mas ainda assim podia sentir a dose de energia percorrendo-a.

  
“Hmmmm. A quantidade de café que bebo nunca foi tópico de discussão nas últimas vezes. Então, o que você quer mesmo? ”, para alguns o tom seco de Sansa poderia ser considerado rude, porém estava atordoada com tantas tarefas a corrigir e planos de aulas para elaborar e, além disso, havia de conduzir um grupo de estudos em algumas poucas horas. Já para Myranda, a percepção da sua falta de paciência no momento só servira para alargar seu sorriso – _o que estaria tramando?_

  
“Seu futuro cunhado está aqui no café. O que significa que sua futura esposa logo logo estará por aqui também...AI...”, o discurso jocoso de Myranda fora interrompido abruptamente ao ser acertada por um das dissertações que Sansa corrigia. “Vocês, nortistas e seus hábitos bárbaros. Pra quê tanta violência? ”, e mais uma mais vez fora acertada pelo rolo de papel. Sansa sorria levemente e tentava desamassar o trabalho em suas mãos. “Não sei do que está falando”, respondera zombeteiramente, mas já vasculhava o café em busca dos cachos castanhos que pertenciam a Loras Tyrell. Não tardara muito a encontrá-lo, estava em uma das mesas junto à vitrine, parecia absorto observando os transeuntes na rua, enquanto os dedos tamborilavam na madeira.

  
“Ah, mas claro que sabe. Fica aí toda embasbacada quando a Miss Highgarden aparece...lembra daquela vez semana passada que ela acenou pra você e o seu café foi parar na blusa da Danny Targaryen?”, Randa retrucou, seus olhos cintilavam recordando o absoluto horror na cara da ruiva nessa memória em particular: Sansa ficara tão envergonhada que, além de combinar seu rosto à cor de seus cabelos, repetia suas desculpas tão rapidamente que era difícil compreender o que dizia. A própria vítima do desastre – Daenerys Targaeryen, professora de Cultura Política e Democracia da Universidade; ao invés de se exasperar, passara a consolar a ruiva.

  
“Nem me lembre. Pelo menos, eu e a Danny chegamos ao entendimento de que a blusa dela realmente ficou melhor depois do meu toque especial”, Sansa piscara ao proferir as últimas palavras, o que resultou numa Myranda boquiaberta, cuja surpresa era tão deliciosa para a ruiva quanto as últimas gotas de sua própria bebida.

  
“Quem diria, Srta. Stark. Eu jurava que seu coração gélido só derretia pelas rosas espinhentas do Sul...e falando na própria...”, para Sansa a resposta da amiga se perdera junto aos sons que acompanhavam a entrada de Margaery. A visão da morena fez com que sua pulsação enlouquecesse, não sabia se tinha forças para desviar o olhar, nem se tinha coragem o suficiente para manter qualquer tipo de contato visual.

  
Ainda assim, seus olhos percorreram brevemente aqueles traços angelicais, o que não ajudara de forma alguma a seus batimentos cardíacos. _Margaery Tyrell_ vestia um terno preto que aderia à sua forma em perfeição, a jaqueta do blazer estava levemente aberta, exibindo o decote de blusa branca que usava, e seus cabelos estavam perfeitamente arrumados em um belo coque, mostrando aquele pescoço majestoso e sua pele de alabastro. Não havia dúvidas de que acabara de sair de uma de suas aulas, a herdeira dos Tyrell sempre se portava da forma mais profissional possível no curso de suas palestras.

  
Sansa tinha certeza de que a morena teria avistado seu irmão antes mesmo de adentrar no bistrô, mas, ainda assim, aqueles perspicazes orbes azulados vagavam pelo interior do local e ao encontrar com os seus, a ruiva teve certeza de notar um breve sorriso se formar no rosto daquela. No entanto, este se desfizera em poucos segundos e, em seu lugar, a morena agora franzia o cenho, desviando o olhar. Neste momento, não havia nada que Sansa queria mais do que desfazer aquela expressão.

  
“ ‘Não sei do que está falando’, ela disse. ‘Eu não estou pateticamente apaixonada pela minha colega de trabalho, que acaba por ser filha do meu chefe e neta da nossa querida ex-Primeira Ministra’, ela mente pra si mesma incansavelmente todos os dias enquanto suspira por aqueles pares de pernas. Seu irmão mais novo deveria escrever sobre você, aposto que ele venderia milhares de cópias com esse drama todo”, a voz risonha de Myranda quebrara o feitiço no qual seus pensamentos estavam entrelaçados e agora apenas lhe restara revirar os olhos e encarar a amiga amargamente. Certamente a outra se divertia terrivelmente com o seu estado de embaraço e desconforto.

  
“Não pateticamente, sua idiota. E acho que Bran não se agradaria muito de largar suas histórias heroicas por contos de amores não correspondidos e amigos impertinentes”, Sansa resmungara enquanto arrumava sua imensa papelada, pondo-a cuidadosamente dentro de sua pasta, suspirava ao pensar que teria de corrigir tudo isso ao chegar em seu apartamento. Mais uma madrugada que se vai perdida, sendo uma maníaca por trabalho e responsabilidades. Pelo menos teria algo para distraí-la de seus devaneios com uma certa morena que agora partilhava uma conversa cordial com o irmão a poucas cadeiras de distância.

  
Curioso. Enquanto Margaery sentava de costas para a mesa que a ruiva dividia com sua peculiar amiga, Loras tinha uma bela visão de onde estavam e Sansa não podia negar que o percebera fita-las de relance por cima de sua xícara de café. “Acho que Loras está olhando pra cá”, sussurrou para Myranda.

  
“Notei faz alguns minutos. Também percebeu que eles parecem bem menos alegres do que de costume? Geralmente, esses dois vivem aos risos e pedem chá de rosas, como se fossem parte da realeza. Hoje, o menino prodígio pediu café amargo, forte e sem leite, quase confundi com o seu pedido, na verdade”, o empenho das observações de Miranda não lhe surpreendia, mesmo sendo, por vezes, irritante e intrépida, também era uma pessoa extremamente astuta e tinha um perfil analítico, especialmente sensível às pessoas que frequentavam seu café.

  
“Bem...talvez tenham tido um dia ruim ou algo do tipo, o que não explica o porquê de ele não parar de olhar pra nossa mesa a cada instante. Será que tem alguma coisa errada comigo? Ah não, eles devem me achar uma louca, trazendo esse bando de trabalhos para cá. Você não acha que Margaery pensa que sou uma louca por tentar adiantar meu trabalho, né? Ou será que é por causa da minha roupa? Sabia que não devia ter usado essa saia verde, me faz parecer uma cenoura...AI”, o ardor em sua testa interrompera suas divagações. Novamente Miranda tivera que lhe puxar à razão, agora lhe dando um peteleco, o que não falhou em deixar a ruiva desconcertada.

  
“SANSA! Pelos deuses, não tem nada de errado com você ou com a sua saia, por sinal”, ela comentara, revirando os olhos. “Talvez eles pensam que nós somos um casal e a Srta. Perfeição andou pedindo pro irmão nos vigiar. Tá vendo? Te disse que vocês se merecem, as duas sofrendo platonicamente pelos cantos do meu estabelecimento: irrelevante para os negócios, mas ótimo para o meu divertimento”.

  
“Você é impossível. Para de me perturbar com essas suas ideias loucas. Até parece que eles achariam que nós estaríamos juntas nesse sentido...”, retrucara Sansa, corando mais uma vez. Será que o seu corpo não tinha um número limite de quantas vezes poderia corar até que se tornasse algo prejudicial à sua própria saúde mental? Jurava a si mesma que se corasse mais alguma vez por motivos de Margaery Tyrell, não saberia se conseguiria sequer sair de casa no dia seguinte de tamanha vergonha e descontentamento consigo mesma.

  
“É. Então, tá bom”, dissera a dona do café com um sorriso malicioso e se levantou de sua cadeira. “Bem, já passei muito tempo aqui confraternizando sobre sua falta de vida amorosa...preciso confirmar se meus subordinados não estão fazendo corpo mole e bebendo todo o meu café lá na cozinha”, e então recolhera a xícara de Sansa, fazendo o sinal de que mandaria alguém com mais uma dose de café quente, repetindo o mesmo com o prato que antes estivera preenchido por tortas de limão.

  
Sansa então sorria para a amiga, pronta para despedir-se com um aceno quando a outra a surpreendeu com um leve beijo em seu rosto. “Lhe vejo em breve, doce Sansa”, dissera um pouco mais alto do que o normal e saíra em direção à porta que levava à cozinha, deixando para trás uma ruiva ainda mais corada e confusa.

  
Apesar do seu estado de perplexidade, virou seu olhar automaticamente à mesa dos irmãos Tyrell e foi surpreendia ao encontrar aqueles orbes tempestuosos voltados para ela, Margaery parecia furiosa e o irmão tentava infrutiferamente conter o riso. _Sansa prometeu a si mesma que mataria Myranda._

 

 

24 de dezembro de 2015

 

15:35. Quarto de Sansa, Winterfell Manor

 

A essência forte de café que preenchia o quarto a despertara. Abriu seus olhos lentamente e sentiu uma pequena pontada na região da têmpora, anunciando a vinda de uma insistente dor de cabeça. Gruniu baixinho e se pôs a sentar na cama. O quarto estava escuro, salvo os teimosos feixes de luz do sol que escapavam pelas cortinas. Ouviu o movimento à sua esquerda e notou que não estava sozinha como esperava que estivesse. Arya estava sentada na cadeira de sua escrivaninha e mexia rapidamente no celular, enquanto bebericava de sua caneca. Ah. Daí que vem o cheiro.

  
“Havia jeitos mais fáceis de se livrar das tarefas de feriado do que um desmaio. Mas admito que talvez não seriam tão eficazes”, a irmã dissera sem retirar os olhos do aparelho, tomara mais um gole de seu café e o abandonara na escrivaninha ao seu lado, agora mordiscava o polegar em sinal de concentração. “Foi um inferno, sabe? Jon se assustou, mas conseguiu te pegar a tempo de que você não estatelasse no chão e, depois disso, a mamãe e os meninos começaram a gritar seu nome – eu fiquei com uma baita dor de cabeça, por causa disso. Robb insistiu desesperadamente em te levar ao hospital e Theon saiu correndo para buscar alguma colônia fedida que ele jurava que te faria acordar? Ainda não entendi muito bem qual era a dele, pânico ou loucura. Enfim, papai conseguiu acalmar mamãe, enquanto eu e o tio Benjen convencíamos a todos que talvez você só precisava de descanso. Nessa eu aproveitei e falei que você tinha passado algumas noites sem dormir direito por conta das correções das provas finais. E fim. Você dormiu por três horas e alguma coisa, e mamãe vem aqui a cada meia hora verificar sua temperatura e sua respiração. Então, você tá lascada, porque a briga sobre ‘você se cuidar mais’ vai ser épica”

  
“Nossa. Como você consegue falar isso tudo de um só fôlego? ” Sansa rebatera de olhos fechados, massageava os lados de sua cabeça, buscando por algo que aliviasse a dor. “Ninguém percebeu que eu...desmaiei...por causa daquela parte específica da conversa?”

  
“Hmm...se perceberam não demonstraram. Mas Jon já suspeita de algo, então seria bom que você conversasse francamente com ele sobre...você sabe. E Robb está se martirizando. Eu juro pra você que ele tem um complexo de vitimização incrível, ele vem falando alguma besteira sobre se sentir culpado porque vocês perderam contato e ele não sabe sobre o que você anda passando e, como irmão mais velho, é o dever dele cuidar da gente e blá blá blá”, Arya revirava os olhos e imitava sinais de enjoo durante a última parte de sua fala. A mais nova sempre perdia a paciência com os discursos virtuosos de Robb sobre ser o responsável pelo bem-estar dos outros irmãos, até mesmo de Jon com quem partilhava a diferença de apenas um ano de idade e que estava a passos de se tornar um detetive.

  
Sansa sabia que seu irmão mais velho apenas tinha as melhores intenções e sempre se sentiu responsável por suprir a figura ausente do pai deles, então acolhia os esforços dele com gentileza, sempre o dissuadindo dos excessos que às vezes persistia em cometer.

  
“Contarei para Jon...em breve. Já Robb, terei que pensar em algo capaz de explicar o que aconteceu, sem mencionar nada. Se ele souber, conversará com papai que, por consequência, contará para mamãe e, realmente, não quero que eles descubram ainda. Já tenho sorte deles não terem ouvido nada quando você surtou ontem à noite”, e ao mencionar isto, percebeu que Arya interrompera suas ações e guardara o celular no bolso da calça, parecia envergonhada.

  
“Em minha defesa, eu estava processando praticamente dois anos da vida secreta da minha irmã, além do fato de que a namorada dela era uma idiota e que eu não podia fazer nada sobre isso. Eu estava irritada com você, com aquela lá e comigo mesma...mesmo assim, desculpas”, dissera sua irmã, que olhava para as próprias mãos, que, por seu turno, esfregavam o tecido de sua calça.

  
Era um hábito nervoso, raramente Arya o fazia, e à vista disso Sansa se moveu em direção a ela, segurou suas mãos, acariciando-as gentilmente. “Não se preocupe com isso. Eu que deveria me desculpar, você merecia um tratamento melhor diante de toda essa bagunça. Você merecia saber e ter a chance de defender minha honra”, e com estas palavras a ruiva sorrira para irmã, ganhando uma resposta similar.

  
“Então, você quer falar sobre...bem, você-sabe-o-quê...?”, Arya brincava com as mãos das duas, evitava olhar diretamente para a mais velha e Sansa agradecia, sentia que conseguia manter suas emoções em controle, mas sabia que seu corpo poderia não atendê-la e não gostaria que sua irmã vislumbrasse quaisquer indícios de lágrimas em seus olhos.

  
“Hmmm. Não há muito do que falar. Eu já sabia...ou pelo menos previa algo do tipo, só não esperava que eles anunciassem que ficaram noivos no período que ainda estávamos juntas. Há cinco meses atrás, eu nem tinha ideia de que tudo ia acabar assim”, sua voz era trêmula, soltara o ar pesadamente ao terminar de falar e instantaneamente se sentiu tomada por uma tristeza amargurada. O que podia esperar? Não sabia responder, mas esperava que Margaery tivesse a decência de preservar o tempo que tiveram e não que o encobrisse descaradamente com o seu relacionamento forjado.

  
Arya apertara sua mão e sentiu uma pequena onda de reconforto correr pelo seu corpo, olhou para a irmã e esta parecia ponderar algo, estava prestes a falar quando fora interrompida pelo som da porta se abrindo.

  
Viraram-se rapidamente àquela direção e avistaram sua mãe, acompanhada de Jon e Rickon, seus semblantes imediatamente pareciam mais aliviados e o mais novo sai correndo para abraçar Sansa, fazendo com que Arya e Jon rissem, enquanto sua mãe ralhava com Rickon para que tivesse cuidado com a sua irmã, afinal ela mal acordara.

  
“Você nos deixou preocupados, Sans” a voz rouca de seu irmão caçula a fizera rir, o seu jeito de criança sempre a fazia esquecer de que Rickon já estava prestes a atingir a maioridade, teria 18 anos em pouco meses e ainda parecia o mesmo garotinho para ela, com seus cabelos desgrenhados e o sorriso bobo.  
“Desculpas, Rickon. Prometo que tomarei mais cuidado daqui em diante. E, então, por onde está o Shaggydog hoje?” e à menção de seu lobo, os olhos de seu irmão brilhavam de excitação, o que despertou um sorriso carinhoso em seu rosto.

  
“Hoje, deixei ele cedo no consultório da dra. Osha, ela e os voluntários de plantão queriam realizar alguns exames nele pra ver a melhora na pata esquerda, sabe? Fora que aparentemente conseguiram resgatar uma loba machucada nos arredores Wolfswood e achamos que seria uma boa ideia se ele fizesse companhia enquanto ela se recupera...” ele falava rápido e cheio de gestos e Sansa escutava atentamente, assentindo com a cabeça, quando sentiu a mão de sua mãe lhe tocar a face, media sua temperatura.

  
A ruiva virou para sua mãe e sussurrou que se sentia bem, mas que ainda estava cansada. A mulher de quem herdara seus cabelos avermelhados a fitava preocupada, mas retornou um meio-sorriso aliviado, depois se virou para Arya esperando uma confirmação de que realmente estava bem, o que sua irmã prontamente concedeu, acenando a cabeça.

  
“Rickon, querido. Sua irmã precisará de um pouco mais de descanso para atender a ceia à noite”, o garoto parara de falar imediatamente e ainda boquiaberto, assentiu para a mãe e abraçou Sansa, despedindo-se. “O mesmo para vocês dois”, agora a mulher bradara aos dois irmãos restantes, esperando-os à porta. E, embora o tom que usara não deixasse margem de interpretação contrária, Jon e Arya não ostentavam nenhuma intenção de partir do quarto, mas acabaram cedendo e ambos saíram resmungando contrariados, incapazes de competir com o olhar rígido da sra. Stark.

  
“Depois conversamos” Sansa ofereceu aos dois, que concordaram com um breve sinal, deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos.

  
Gostaria de dormir, sentia a exaustão tomar conta de seus membros e a maciez de suas cobertas contribuam para a que seu corpo se entregasse ao desejo de se fundir à cama. Deitou-se e tentou em vão conceder às intenções de seu corpo cansado, porém sua mente trabalhava fervorosamente, pensamentos e memórias indesejadas corriam e se emaranhavam, aumentando sua dor de cabeça.

  
Queria dormir, mas estava inquieta. A ideia da união dos Baratheons aos Tyrells já era algo que havia se acostumado, a própria noção lhe causava mal-estar, sentia o gosto amargo da bile em sua boca ao mero pensamento, mas já não se irresignava mais ao fato, era algo inevitável. Sabia que era uma farsa e sabia também que não era a única sofrendo com esta trama. Mas não podia negar que o desenrolar dos eventos a causava um desconforto de outra natureza.

  
Inicialmente, Margaery almejava o Conselho de Highgarden e, então, King’s Landing, para, por fim, chegar à chefia do Parlamento. Portanto, não se contentaria sendo mera esposa de um dos Conselheiros da Capital, ainda que fosse o mais jovem Conselheiro em décadas. A morte de Jon Arryn tampouco soara como algo natural, nem conquanto como uma oportunidade aos seus planos. O plano deve ter sido profundamente alterado.

  
“Deixe isso de mão, Sansa. Você não sabe quando parar de se fazer mal, não é? Só de ouvir qualquer notícia sobre ela e aqui você está cheia de questionamentos que não mudarão nada”, pensou amargamente. Prometera a si mesma que não pensaria sobre ela, que estas seriam as férias de toda a miséria que passou nos últimos meses, que pensaria no seu futuro, ficaria com sua família e não ficaria presa relembrando o passado. Mas tudo isso era tão difícil. Era muito mais fácil sucumbir à tristeza e à nostalgia das lembranças, era tão mais fácil sucumbir ao desejo de saber sobre o que acontecia com ela.

  
O sentimento de que algo em toda essa situação estava errado não a abandonava, a desconfiança de que algo poderia acontecer a ela e, então, a raiva preenchera seu âmago. “Dane-se. Dane-se Margaery Tyrell. Dane-se Renly Baratheon. Dane-se esse joguinho deles e essa merda de política”, pensara ao levantar e procurar o celular com as mãos nervosas. Achara-o em sua mala e o ligou: 3 ligações perdidas e 7 mensagens. Ignorou as notificações e deslizou o dedo na lista de contatos, selecionando o menos improvável num momento como esse, não a via há semanas e não tinha certeza em que estado sua amizade estava. Mas precisava saber e, para tanto, precisava que ela lhe ajudasse.

  
Abriu uma nova mensagem e digitou. Não estava bom o suficiente, apagou tudo e digitou novamente. “Bem, terá que servir”.

  
[16:10] Sansa Stark: _“Myranda, sei que você provavelmente está brava comigo ou algo do tipo. Mas preciso de um favor. Preciso que você procure Loras por mim, é importante.”_

  
_Enviar._

  
Mensagem enviada com sucesso.

  
...

  
...

  
...

1 mensagem nova

  
[16:25] M. Royce: _"Ok, mas você tem um débito de 4 semanas de café e tortas de limão pra me pagar. Tive prejuízos irreparáveis sem a minha melhor cliente."_


	5. Brotherhood

**25 de outubro de 2014**

  
17:01. _Tyrell’s Chalet, Highgarden_

 

A luz cálida do sol e o vento frio se enfrentavam nesta tarde, se emaranhando ao carregar tons alaranjados pela grama. Era outono. As árvores se despediam de suas folhas e esperavam desnudas pelo inverno que haveria de vir.

Por muito tempo, Sansa se ressentia desta dança colorida - onde as folhagens tocavam o chão com um beijo suave, com saudades da terra de que tanto almejavam retornar -; pois, significava que, mais uma vez, seria lançada ao frio e ao manto sem cor que perpetuava a estação seguinte.

Era curioso como, nesse pequeno infinito em que vivera ao Norte, rejeitara os ventos gélidos, os cristais de gelo ao tocar seu rosto, o entorpecimento dos dedos das mãos e pés e o sentimento de pertença à neve e às florestas selvagens de Winterfell. Sansa sempre almejara o calor, aquela sensação de formigamento na pele ao acolher o radiante toque do sol, aquele sentido de preenchimento - o fogo que percorria suas veias.

Agora, apesar de se deleitar com a presença acalorada que, até então, se preparava para sua retirada, Sansa se prendia às rajadas de ar gélido que anunciavam a vinda da noite. Sentia saudades de casa. Em questão de semanas, chegaria dezembro, a consolidação do inverno e a manifestação ferrenha da natureza dos Stark no curso dos feriados tão sagrados à sua linhagem. A neve era a sua própria herança e a sua pele ansiava pelo toque áspero de sua terra natal. Acontece que não voltaria para casa, pelo menos não este ano.

“Sabe, tenho a impressão de que essa tristeza toda não tem nada a ver com o simples fato de que minha irmã está se comportando como uma completa idiota no momento”, o sopro de palavras ecoava lentamente, rasgando o ar com uma delicadeza irônica, a voz de sua companhia lembrava o doce mel que aprisiona as inocentes formigas que nele se aventuram na promessa de prazeres inimagináveis.

Sansa não se surpreendeu com a presença ao seu lado, sabia que o rapaz viria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Passaram uns poucos minutos em silêncio, compartilhando a vista da exuberante Árvore dos Tyrell, essa que permanecia ilhada em meio a um pequeno lago, o perfeito exemplo da família que a nomeava – deslumbrante, opulenta e vivaz, porém distante e, até ousaria dizer, prepotente. “Creio que seja apenas uma crise de melancolia inerente à estação”, sua voz saíra embargada, ele com certeza perceberia que estivera chorando.

“Pelo pouco que te conheço, acho que tem muito menos a ver com a estação atual e mais com os planos deste inverno. Ela pode ser um pouco egoísta, mas...”, Sansa não sabia se a interrupção era intencional ou se o próprio não conseguira pensar em uma justificativa plausível que amenizasse o defeito da outra. Era cansativo arranjar desculpas para o comportamento de Margaery, pressupôs. A nortenha já o fizera inúmeras vezes nos últimos dias, mas tinha certeza de que não suportaria continuar nessa situação inócua.

“Por que está aqui, Loras?”, a ruiva dissera sem desviar o olhar da paisagem, estava determinada a não lhe conceder mais acesso às suas emoções do que suas feições já deixavam escapar, sentia que o outro a fitava intensamente e, talvez por isso, suas mãos irrequietas agora se ocupavam com a bainha de seu suéter.

“Por que não estaria?”, o dono dos cachos caramelados respondeu não muito surpreso. Era nesses momentos que a nortista não compreendia como de todos os herdeiros das rosas, Loras somente era lembrado por sua beleza e suas habilidades físicas, quando era tão sagaz quanto os demais.

As palavras e postura dele sempre se ajustavam consoante a resposta dada pelo seu correspondente em uma conversa, similar à doce ilusão de uma valsa, de modo que, embora sua companhia se deleitasse pela falsa sensação de controle, Loras era quem a guiava e não o contrário.

Precisamente agora, permanecia em pé, sem reclamar, ao lado de Sansa, e mantinha certa distância, ainda que curta, dentre seu corpo e o dela. Ele queria, de fato, deixa-la confortável. Esperava a resposta sem pressionar, parecia traçar cada linha de seu perfil atento a qualquer mudança no rosto da ruiva. “Em breve, o jantar será servido. Sua família terá convidados importantes. Você não deveria estar se preparando? ”

“Não ligo”

“Como? ”

“Não me importo, Sansa”, ele suspirou e finalmente a nortista virou-se para ele. Não parecia cansado, mas irritação escapava de seus olhos castanhos. “Sabe, há coisas mais importantes do que jantares pomposos e relacionamentos efêmeros por status e interesses políticos. Estou aqui com você agora porque a considero minha amiga e não gosto de vê-la sofrendo”.

As lágrimas escapavam pelo rosto de Sansa, traçavam sua rota até seu queixo, que tremia. Um par de braços a envolveu e o gesto a fez soluçar no peito dele. Loras acariciava seus cabelos e sussurrava baixinho, assegurando-a de que estava tudo bem.

“Há canções, livros, filmes e uma cultura inteira sobre como o amor nos rejuvenesce, nos dota de vida e felicidade, nos concede a completude que tanto desejamos no curso de nossas vidas. E há tantos outros milhares que nos ensinam sobre a dor de um coração partido e a angústia de ter seus sentimentos magoados. Tanto em um quanto em outro, não compreendemos inteiramente a sensação até o momento em que a vivermos. Lógico que sentimos simpatia pelos personagens, mas não é possível compreender o sentimento”, a voz dele a acalmava, o peso do que falava a entorpecia, a turbulência se aquietava mediante o sentido do nada, não era um nada absoluto, parecia que seu interior era preenchido pela água gélida do lago a sua frente. “Ela não pode, pelo menos não agora. Espero que compreenda que ela também sofre. Ela é humana, nem todos os seus atos são tão racionais e premeditados quanto ela faz parecer”.

“Eu sou um mero segredo, Loras. Um belo de um estúpido segredo. Nem sequer posso leva-la para que conheça minha família. Sinto tantas saudades deles, mas não consigo visita-los, pois, o simples pensamento de estar longe dela por dias me atormenta”, Sansa sabia que soava pateticamente dependente, mas depois de tudo que aconteceu, de todos os meses rondando uma à outra até que finalmente ficassem juntas, esperava que o relacionamento das duas se desenrolasse de forma mais firme e não estagnasse desta maneira.

“Sei como se sente, lobinha. Mas você terá que ser paciente. É um tormento. Você já conhece esse mundo, mas aqui no Sul é bem pior. Aqui não há liberdade para aqueles de famílias influentes, alguns não sentem falta dela, mas outros a procuram desesperadamente. Todos os meus irmãos e eu fomos criados pelo dever de honra para com a nossa família, crescemos fortes, mas não o suficiente para nos desprendermos de nossas responsabilidades”, falara pesaroso e Sansa se desprendeu delicadamente de seus braços, limpando os resquícios de suas lágrimas com as mãos.

“O fato de você estar aqui agora não deve condizer muito com suas responsabilidades, então”, respondera friamente e se arrependeu de imediato, abrira a boca novamente para se desculpar, mas o rapaz sorriu, se limitando a dar de ombros. “Pelo que eu saiba, não disse que não atenderia ao jantar, somente que não me importava com o evento”.  
Os dois se entreolharam, o sol se punha e Loras retirara a jaqueta que usava, oferecendo-a para Sansa. “Margaery é uma idiota, mas me mataria se você pegasse um resfriado. E nada de desculpas de ‘sou uma loba selvagem, o frio só me acaricia o rosto’ ”. A nortista riu, arqueando as sobrancelhas e aceitou a peça de roupa, vestindo-a sem maiores reclamações.

“Loras...”

“Pois não. ”

“Você acha que ela...me ama de verdade? ”, não sustentara o olhar dele, voltara seu foco para seus sapatos, sentia-se pequena ao perguntar e temia de forma descomunal a resposta.

“Sansa...”, a voz viera macia e cheia de ternura, odiava quando a tratavam como um pássaro ferido, mas se permitiu relevar – Loras não fazia por mal, ela sabia que seu presente estado não colaborava muito com a imagem de destemor que normalmente almejava transmitir. “O problema é justamente esse. Acho que Margaery nunca amou verdadeiramente ninguém até você aparecer”, a ruiva levantara o rosto à altura dele e o encarou, procurando por qualquer vestígio de insinceridade que pudesse ter escapado do seu tom. Sua busca restara infrutífera e, então, se permitiu sentir o bater acelerado de seu coração, seus olhos brilhavam com os indícios de novas lágrimas. Retribuiu o sorriso de Loras e desviou seu rosto em direção ao chalé.

Observou a estrutura luxuosa à sua frente, vislumbrava o efeito das luzes do pôr do sol refletidas nas enormes vidraças que adornavam a construção. O movimento era nítido nos cômodos, criados transitavam de um lado para outro acertando os últimos detalhes do evento, um jantar em celebração ao retorno da delegação diplomática de Westeros, dentre eles Willas Tyrell, primogênito da família.

“Acho que já é hora de nos arrumarmos. Com certeza nossa querida ex-Primeira Ministra não aprovaria muito de uma das ‘amigas’ convidadas de Margaery e muito menos seu neto, fizessem sua entrada com roupas casuais e sapatos sujos de terra e folhas mortas”, a ruiva resmungara e sua companhia gargalhava em resposta. Loras passou a mão nos cabelos desgrenhados e ofereceu o braço livre a ela. “É bem verdade, não podemos encarar a família e demais convidados como dois maltrapidos”, ria com ironia apontando para as roupas que trajavam, estavam perfeitamente alinhadas e ordenadas. “Afinal, Willas mencionara em seus e-mails que dentre os diplomatas, se encontra justamente o irmão mais novo do Primeiro Ministro. Não gostaríamos de ofender a presença presumidamente intolerável de Renly Baratheon, não é mesmo?”, terminara Loras desdenhoso.

Sansa ria do sarcasmo do outro, sentia pena do pobre homem que sequer conheciam, mas que ostentava um histórico tão problemático por algo tão simples como seu sobrenome. Seguiam juntos pelo gramado em direção às portas laterais da casa e ao chegar em seu destino, se depararam com a presença da morena objeto de suas apreensões. Estava linda, tão linda em seu vestido vermelho, que Sansa não conseguia sequer lembrar por que motivo não poderia beijá-la no exato momento em que a vislumbrou. O cavaleiro das rosas, percebendo a tensão entre as duas, despediu-se com um suave beijo na testa de cada uma e, então, sumiu pelas escadas.

Sansa se sentia tonta, o perfume de Margaery a intoxicava, seduzindo-a e, em vão, a ruiva tentara lutar contra o olhar penetrante da morena. Aqueles orbes azulados estavam escurecidos, pareciam se transformar em breu junto ao céu noturno. A visão fez o seu corpo estremecer.

Então, a morena caminhou em sua direção e tomou-lhe a mão, entrelaçando seus dedos. A caixa torácica da nortista parecia não ser capaz de conter o bater descompassado de seu órgão vital, era impressionante como o simples toque da outra poderia transformar o seu coração em um solo incansável de bateria.

Sentiu a mão apertar levemente a sua e só então percebeu que seus dedos tremiam. Estava uma bagunça de nervos e ansiedade. A morena ao notar, levou as mãos entrelaçadas próximo ao peito esquerdo dela, Sansa tocava o material do tecido avermelhado, concentrando-se no ritmo irregular da respiração de sua companhia.

Margaery apesar de demonstrar total compostura, estava tão afetada quanto Sansa. O coração batia furiosamente. “Agora você sabe que não é a única a achar que pode ter um infarto a qualquer momento”, ela sorriu, afastando o cabelo da ruiva que cobria seu pescoço e depositou seus lábios ali, seus beijos eram tão breves que Sansa poderia muito bem confundi-los com uma rajada de vento frio. A nortenha sentiu-se arrepiar.

“Nunca duvide dos efeitos que a sua visão tem em mim, minha flor”, o sussurro viera acompanhado de mais um beijo, dessa vez em seu rosto, o toque era mais duradouro e firme. Era difícil manter-se descontente quando Margaery lhe fazia passar por todo esse mar de sensações. Mesmo assim, Sansa se forçou a dissipar o nevoeiro que aprisionava sua razão e se afastou da outra.

“Precisamos conversar, você sabe disso. E conversar de verdade, nada de distrações”, engolira seco ao dizê-lo. “Mas este não é o momento, não quando a sua família está prestes a recepcionar tantas pessoas e eu ainda nem sequer me aprontei para a ocasião”, sustentava o olhar da jovem Tyrell e via o semblante desta se transformar, adotava um de seus sorrisos diplomáticos – aqueles semelhantes a molduras, cintilantes, porém vazios, um sorriso pálido que não correspondia ao sentimento de seus olhos.

“Precisamos”, assentira a morena pensativa, Margaery parecia pesar alternativas e suas eventuais consequências, até que assumira uma de suas melhores feições maquiavélicas e continuara confiante: “Quão interessante seria se não precisássemos atender ao evento de minha querida avó e ao invés disso fôssemos para o seu apartamento? Sei muito bem que Willas preferiria que nos reencontrássemos em um local mais aconchegante e casual. Ele nunca se ressentiria de não ficarmos para recebê-lo. Loras, por outro lado...o bom Sir provavelmente fingirá aborrecimento por boa parte da noite até descobrir os excelentes pretendentes dentre os convidados”.

“Você quer dizer que...”

“Evitaremos uma noite de enorme desconforto e conversas enfadonhas? Sim.”, Margaery ria alegremente. “Você é mais importante, minha nobre lobinha. Nunca deixará de ser”. Desta vez fora Sansa que fechara a distância entre as duas e beijou a morena delicadamente - em tamanha contradição à esmagadora felicidade que sentia -, o toque de seus lábios ao dela se assemelhava a uma corrente elétrica, que percorria todo o seu corpo. Sentia o sabor de canela naquela boca, o ar quente que transferiam entre si incentiva suas veias a bombardear calor por todo o seu ser. Rapidamente o beijo escalara, suas mãos se prendiam ao cabelo dela, enquanto as desta laçavam sua cintura e torciam a barra de seu suéter. Somente quando respirar se tornou obstáculo à união de suas bocas, vieram a se separar, relutantes e sôfregas. Sansa juntou sua testa à dela e acariciou-lhe o rosto ternamente. Sorriam como duas bobas.

“Vamos para casa”

“Sim. Vamos para casa”

 

**25 de dezembro de 2015**

  
09:00. _Winterfell Manor_

3 mensagens novas

[01:25] M. Royce: Feliz Natal! Parece realmente que você foi uma boa garota e agora a Myranda Noel vai te presentear com uma baita de uma bela notícia. Lembra do Olyvar (aquele cara de foinha stalker que perseguia o Loras, achando que tiraria uma casquinha)? Pois é, acontece que ele trabalha nos negócios noturnos de um conhecido (já sabe que negócios, né?) e ele tinha o número do antigo assistente do menino prodígio. Enfim, depois de umas horinhas fuçando a vida alheia, eu rastreei o número do escritório dele (e vou te contar. Essa ascensão dos Tyrells tá f***, pra ter gente trabalhado em véspera de natal às 21:00. DE NOITE, SANSA. VÉSPERA DE NATAL. Esse povo não tem vida). Daí...eu passei o charme no pessoal (não queira saber das histórias mirabolantes que eu inventei com o sobrenome Martell) e consegui o contato do cavaleiro das rosas (tinha apelido mais gay?). Como sabia que você provavelmente enrolaria por horas ou até dias para falar com ele, eu tomei a liberdade de adiantar essa parte. Ele ligará hoje às 13:00. Não há de quê. Espero uma boa recompensa no meu caixa quando você voltar pro campus ;)

  
...

  
[07:00] Número desconhecido: Srta. Stark, quem vos fala é Loras Tyrell. Gostaria de reiterar o contato de sua amiga, esta que tomou a liberdade de transmitir seu número de telefone, e confirmar se às 13hrs seria um bom horário para ligar. Feliz Natal e boas festividades.

  
...

  
[07:13] Número desconhecido: Isso soou tão profissional e idiótico. Estou tão orgulhoso de mim. Mas sério, você deveria ter vergonha de não ter mais o meu número. E outra: SANSA STARK, EU TENHO TODAS AS REDES SOCIAIS POSSÍVEIS. Então, por quê, em nome dos caminhantes brancos, eu recebi uma enxurrada de mensagens da louca da Royce? Já bastava aturar a ceia maravilhosa com a companhia dos Baratheons e Lannisters ontem à noite.

 

Salvar contato.  
Renomear.  
**Loras Tyrell**

 

A ruiva encarava incrédula a tela do seu celular. Já perdera as contas de quantas vezes havia lido as mensagens e não conseguia acreditar – na verdade, acreditava sim -, em todo o alvoroço criado por Myranda. Sansa não sabia como reagir às aventuras mirabolantes de sua amiga, porém a perplexidade cedia e uma risada estrondosa saíra de si. Sentia as lágrimas quentes surgindo e a barriga doía do esforço, mas não conseguia parar de imaginar a dona do café com um chapéu ao estilo Sherlock Holmes e um cigarro na boca, enquanto digitava furiosamente mensagens impertinentes sobre o paradeiro do seu investigado.

“Dá pra você parar de rir feito uma maníaca? Tem gente querendo dormir. Não sei como você consegue acordar tão cedo depois da noite passada”, a rouquidão na voz da sua irmã a assustara e a ruiva forçou-se a se silenciar, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. Olhara por sobre a cabeça e foi recebida com um travesseiro no rosto, era a vez de Arya rir fervorosamente. Apesar do barulho das duas, os demais irmãos Stark dormiam pesadamente. Todos haviam adormecido na sala de estar. Sabiam que não eram mais crianças para dormir ansiosos ao lado da árvore de natal, mas também reconheciam que das tradições da família, era esta a de que mais sentiam falta enquanto estavam distantes de casa.

Com um suspiro, Sansa mudou de posição, deitara de bruços no tapete de pele no qual passara a noite e jogou o dito travesseiro certeiramente no rosto da mais nova; Arya, embora sonolenta e desorientada, sorriu diabolicamente e revidara. A ruiva desviara e assim, continuaram até que os lances se tornassem equivocados e atingissem os rapazes.

John acordara sobressaltado e atingirá Robb no estômago. Este, já exasperado, ao perceber que dividia o seu espaço praticamente abraçado a Theon, se levantou de um pulo, expressando uma cara de espanto sem igual e ao sinal disso, todos os demais tentavam conter suas risadas, tentativa esta que se provou inútil, rendendo diversas zombeteiras por parte de Bran e Rickon.

O barulho inundava a casa e mergulhava a ruiva com um calor que há muito não sentia – ali, rindo às custas de seu irmão mais velho e brincando como crianças bobas, Sansa nunca se sentira tão feliz em tempos. Os pensamentos sobre a futura ligação de Loras evaporavam lentamente, se preocuparia com isso quando o momento chegasse. Por enquanto, seria uma boba por algumas horas a mais com a sua matilha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, pessoal!  
> Mil desculpas pela demora em postar o capítulo.  
> Eu passei por um período de provas bem atribulado.  
> Obrigada por lerem a história e por favor comentem seus pensamentos sobre a história, o feedback de vocês é sempre bem-vindo e me ajuda bastante a melhorar a escrita.  
> Até a próxima :)


	6. Danse Macabre (pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, pessoal!  
> Primeiramente, desculpas pela demora. A minha intenção era terminar tudo e postar o capítulo no domingo passado, porém ocorreram alguns imprevistos e eu acabei extremamente atarefada nessas duas últimas semanas.  
> Muito obrigada por lerem e por aturarem meus atrasos e espero que não queiram me matar depois deste capítulo, mas a parte 2 já está a caminho.  
> E um agradecimento especial para minha Beta que fez o favor de ler e revisar tudo em menos de 24 horas (Você é demais, Beta!)

**17 de abril de 2014**  
18:47. _Apartamento da Sansa_

“É incrível como a disputa no campeonato se tornou tão imprevisível em poucos segundos...e Oberyn Martell segue como o favorito no páreo...”  
Zap.

“...O assunto do dia é Robert Baratheon. O Primeiro Ministro tomou uma série de medidas no mínimo conflitantes com a gestão anterior...”  
Zap.

“...Lannister ltda. continua firme sob as pressões do mercado externo e Jaime Lannister já consolida dois anos no cargo de CEO...”  
Zap.

“...O novo corte de cabelo da Sra. Baratheon é extremamente elegante, combina com sua forma etérea...O que você acha, Varys?”  
“Etérea, você diz?”  
Zap.

 

“Você quer parar e escolher um só canal?”

O arranhar de saltos no assoalho seguia até a fonte do barulho. A televisão brilhava com seus flashes e vozes esparsas, que se misturavam a cada clique dos dedos de Myranda no controle.

“Você disse pra eu me sentir em casa. Então, uma das minhas coisas favoritas, além de te deixar sem graça, com certeza é zapear os canais, sem qualquer ordem aparente. Me relaxa”, a morena jogou os braços por sobre de sua cabeça e continuou em sua tarefa irritante de enlouquecer a televisão da ruiva. Sem olhar para Sansa, acrescentou: “Você está bonita, por sinal. Porque você me chamou mesmo se vai sair? ”

Sansa arqueou as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços. “Você sabe muito bem o porquê. Preciso da sua ajuda com algo”, sorria constrangida, mordiscando o lábio inferior. “Margaery estará aqui em poucos minutos e preciso que você...hm...bem...é o nosso terceiro encontro...e...eu...queria que você...”

“...arrumasse o ninho do amor? Aaaaaaaaah...então, é por isso que você pediu morangos ao chocolate ao invés de tortas de limão. Sansa Stark...quem diria, hein?”, Myranda mexia as sobrancelhas, dava aquele sorriso predatório de quem nunca deixaria a história morrer – mais uma vez pensara se tratar de uma ideia ridícula, mas chegara tão cansada de suas aulas, que o tempo que lhe restava voou entre mensagens de socorro à sua amiga e a correria para se arrumar.

Enquanto sustentava o olhar travesso da outra, Sansa se forçava a não corar. O nervosismo começara a se instalar em seu estômago, borboletas se atropelavam com o pensamento do que estava por vir esta noite. “Para todos os efeitos, isso mesmo. Preciso que você saia antes das dez e que tudo esteja pronto até lá...eu já posicionei as velas, só preciso que você as acenda antes de sair e coloque as rosas na cama. O champanhe e os doces na cômoda ao lado. E só. ”

“Posso postar no Instagram quando terminar?”

“MYRANDA”

“Tá. Tá. Entendi. Top secret. Vocês, nortistas, não sabem brincar...”

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Os olhos da nortenha se arregalaram, seu coração corria aceleradamente, virou-se para a amiga que prendia o riso: “Shhhhh...Ela não pode saber que você está aqui”

“Mas porquê?”, a confusão da morena se aliviava pelo sorriso debochado, o que fez com que Sansa revirasse os olhos e sussurrasse em resposta. “Pensa um pouco, Myranda”

“Aaah. Ciúmes. Que maravilha. Okay. Vou me esconder aqui no sofá. Uma boa noite de preliminares num restaurante caríssimo, cheio de pessoas arrogantes e com pratos que não te saciam a fome de forma alguma”, sussurrava de volta, lhe oferecendo uma piscadela. Sansa lhe deu um tapa no ombro e lhe acenou em despedida.

A poucos passos da porta, alisou o vestido e percorreu a mão pelos cabelos, certificando-se de que nada estava fora do devido lugar. Alcançou a maçaneta e a girou. Foi, então, que Margaery lhe roubara o fôlego com aquele sorriso travesso em seu rosto perolado e o cintilar de seus olhos, que parecia sequestrar a capacidade de pensar de Sansa. O olhar da ruiva perseguia a forma da mulher em sua frente e sentia o calor percorrendo suas veias, a herdeira dos Tyrell trajava um vestido preto de mangas cumpridas que mal cobria suas pernas. Se não constava qualquer histórico de problemas respiratórios e cardíacos à saúde da jovem Stark, esta os havia adquirido nos últimos segundos.

“Nossa”, soara como se tivesse corrido uma maratona e, de fato, sentia como se o tivesse. Margaery seria a sua morte.

“O que foi, minha lobinha? ”, Margaery a fitava com uma expressão divertida, levou a mão à face da nortenha e lhe deu um breve beijo na maçã do rosto. “Você está divina, é impossível manter a compostura te vendo assim”, Sansa sentiu as palavras de encontro à sua pele, o ar quente lhe causava arrepios, fechara os olhos e se pôs a respirar fundo.

“Você também não fica para trás, Milady”, retrucara fracamente, ganhando uma risadinha deliciosa da outra.

“Podemos ir, meu anjo?”, Margaery a observava atentamente, os resquícios de divertimento em todo o seu rosto. Ela lhe oferecera a mão, entrelaçando os dedos das duas. Em resposta, Sansa acenou que sim com a cabeça e se permitiu ser guiada pela mulher que assombrava seus sonhos.

 

 **25 de dezembro de 2015**  
12:50. _Winterfell Manor_

“O anúncio do noivado do até então líder da comissão diplomática de Westeros em Dorne, Renly Baratheon, e a neta prodígio da ex-Primeira Ministra, Margaery Tyrell, tomou uma direção inesperada com a indicação de Renly ao posto de Conselheiro Substituto em King’s Landing, muitos ainda debatem acerca de nepotismo, enquanto outros alegam a existência de uma forte aliança forjada entre as duas famílias mais influentes na política de nosso país...”

“Robb, você poderia desligar o bendito celular à mesa?” , a voz de Ned Stark ressoava pelo cômodo, suas feições eram graves e solenes, apesar de seu tom não demonstrar apreensão, mas sim cansaço. “Por gentileza?”, acrescentou num suspiro. O patriarca aparentava carregar o mundo em seus ombros cansados.

“Desculpe, pai. Petyr Baelish está comentando ao vivo as últimas notícias da Capital e, se alguém não tivesse sumido com meus fones de ouvido, não atrapalharia a refeição”, Robb falara de forma cortês, como sempre, e os olhos se direcionavam a Arya no último trecho de sua fala. Esta, por sua vez, se limitou a dar de ombros e mostrar a língua ao irmão, enquanto exibia o dito par de fones atrelados ao seu celular.

“Está tudo bem, filho. Só é difícil acompanhar as notícias na forma sensacionalista com a qual o sr. Baelish retrata. Nenhuma palavra sobre o funeral de Jon Arryn, nenhuma prece à sua família, só escuto instigações aos preconceitos que recaem sobre a escolha de Renly Baratheon e as regalias de seu casamento. Inadmissível”, Sansa observava o punho de seu pai se cerrar sobre a mesa e a reação imediata de sua mãe ao cobrir a mão dele com a própria. Sansa sentia o coração apertado se contrair mais ainda. A visão do gesto a saudava com nostalgia, suas mãos lembravam da sensação de ter seus dedos entrelaçados com os de sua amada. Agora, eles jaziam inquietos. Como gostaria que Robb não tivesse acessado a bendita live.

O almoço de Natal fora servido tardiamente em razão da bagunça que haviam causado na sala de estar. Catelyn Stark fora recepcionada com plumas por todos os móveis, bem como pela correria e gritaria animada dos filhos que carregavam travesseiros rasgados pelo cômodo. Embora, a felicidade destes a contentava, não os deixou escapar das consequências.

Sansa relembrava ternamente de toda a diversão que tiveram horas atrás e repetia em sua mente como um mantra que não permitiria que a conversa com Loras a chateasse, nem conquanto que o debate à mesa o fizesse. Seu coração era um tolo, mas sua mente obstinada a impedia de prestar atenção no resto da conversa de seu pai e seu irmão. Sentiu-se atraída, no entanto, ao tique-taque do relógio à parede. 12:57. Sabia que precisaria de privacidade para a conversa que se aproximava. Pediu licença para sair da mesa, o que foi garantido por sua mãe. Arya a seguiu com os olhos, mas um aceno com a cabeça indicara que sua irmã a procuraria mais tarde.

Seguiu em direção às escadas e, ao passar por Jon e seu tio Benjen, escutara os dois discutindo os planos do rapaz ao ser promovido. Sorriu enquanto subia os degraus, agradecia aos deuses pela presença de seu tio na vida do irmão.

13:01.

Chegara em seu quarto e mexia nervosamente no celular. Checara novamente a mensagem de Loras e o horário. Jogou-se à cama e fechou os olhos, não sabia ainda como lidaria com o Tyrell, porém compreendia que não poderia seguir em frente sem entender completamente o que estava acontecendo. Sansa tinha a perfeita noção de que sua personalidade não a deixaria continuar no escuro de toda a situação. As informações que antes lhe bastavam agora continham furos incompreensíveis à luz dos poucos fatos que conhecia. Sua mente vagava por estes pensamentos até sentir algo vibrando em sua mão.

Recebendo Chamada.  
Loras Tyrell.

Com os dedos trêmulos, Sansa deslizou a tela e aceitou a chamada. “Alô?”, surpreendeu-se com a rouquidão de sua voz e tentara novamente. “Alô? Loras?”

“Olá, Sansa Stark. Sentiu minha falta? ”, a ruiva pôde ouvir a melodiosa risada do rapaz e tentava se lembrar quanto tempo fazia desde que a escutara pela última vez.

“Você está se divertindo com o meu nervosismo, não é? ”, replicara, tentando disfarçar sua ansiedade.

“Eu seria muito mau se dissesse que sim? Afinal, senti falta da sua mania de se envergonhar com tudo, lobinha ”, o tom pesaroso não escapou aos ouvidos de Sansa, porém o apelido a incomodava. Parecia uma eternidade desde que o escutara. “Argh. Não me chame assim”

“Vejo que ainda é assunto a superar, certo? ”, o vazio das palavras a atingiu em cheio, mal notou que prendia a respiração, tinha a sensação de estar submersa. “Loras...”, disse em fraca indignação.

“Peço perdão. Eu fui insensível”, suspirou o cavaleiro das rosas em derrota, Sansa quase podia imaginá-lo percorrendo os dedos por seus cachos castanhos. “Myranda disse que você precisava conversar comigo. Soara até urgente, em termos de Myranda Royce. Fiquei preocupado que algo lhe tivesse acontecido, mas não pude entrar em contato mais cedo. ”

“Sim, eu compreendo. Os feriados ao término do ano são sempre atarefados, ainda mais quando sua família é responsável pelos principais eventos da temporada. Eu realmente entendo”, era a vez da nortenha suspirar, olhava fixamente a pintura em seu teto – onde, no quarto de Arya havia um atlas, no seu adornavam estrelas, contos poéticos em forma de constelações -, então, continuara: “Como você está, Loras? De verdade? ”

“Lembro de uma vez você ter recitado um poema pra mim: ‘Das coisas mais belas que já vi, cantam os boêmios à luz dos confins de seus sonhos ternos, encantos sem fim, nem meio, nem termo, só seguem assim’. E eu, como o bom realista que sou, pensei na incoerência de reconhecer beleza em algo tão solitário quanto a história destes pobres homens que antavam por seus sonhos, os quais não poderiam conseguir e, mesmo assim, seguiam seu caminho sem pestanejar”, a dor era evidente em cada sílaba, Sansa sentia o pesar encher seu peito e a compreensão expirada em cada respiração sua. “Mas eu entendo agora. Os boêmios não eram apenas bêbados ambiciosos e preguiçosos demais, mas tolos apaixonados e, ainda que não lhes fosse possível obter seus sonhos, seu objeto de desejo, eles se punham a continuar”

“Sim. É uma representação da vida. Sonhos podem nos encantar não interessa as implicações da realidade sobre eles, mas assim que nos deparamos com a impossibilidade deles, a vida não para...Devemos continuar”, fechara os olhos ao recitar o que mais lhe parecia uma prece nos últimos meses.

“Você continuou, Sansa? ”, abriu os olhos surpresa e imaginou o semblante do outro. A seriedade e o anseio na voz de Loras a fazia questionar se ele realmente queria saber a verdade ou se precisava de uma resposta à outra. “Estou tentando. E quanto a você? ”, esperava que a suavidade da pergunta o incentivasse a lhe confiar a verdade desta vez.

“Eu sou o Chefe de Imprensa de Renly Baratheon e, muito em breve, de Margaery Tyrell-Baratheon. Seguir em frente é uma demanda. Você até pensaria que os deuses teriam piedade do nosso tormento”. Loras parecia exasperado, a ruiva se perguntava por quanto tempo a faceta perfeita e risonha que ele exibia ao resto do mundo duraria até se romper por completo. Será que faria diferença?

“Loras...eu sei como você se sente”, pensara nas péssimas noites dormidas e das tantas vezes que chorara e tivera que por uma máscara de felicidade no dia seguinte, pois ninguém poderia saber. Sabia como era viver neste tipo de sombra - a sombra da ambição de alguém que lhe é tudo.

“Sabe mesmo, Sansa? ”. A pergunta a pegara de surpresa, arfara ao sentir a alfinetada que esta continha.

“Você sabe que eu não tive uma escolha. Ela claramente nem considerou me dar uma escolha”, os olhos da ruiva tentavam focar numa das constelações acima – a de gêmeos; e lembrou-se do mito equivalente na cultura romana: Janus, o deus das escolhas, do presente e futuro, deus das transições decorrentes de decisões, o deus de duas faces.

“E você acha que Margaery queria te ver tão miserável quanto eu estou? ”, a calidez da voz dele feria mais do que se houvesse gritado. A verdade é que Sansa já cansara de achar justificativas para Margaery. “Ela não é nenhuma mártir, Loras. Sua irmã abriu mão do nosso relacionamento e do nosso futuro juntas porque não era conveniente. Você pelo menos pôde escolher ficar do lado dele, algo que eu nunca tive.”

“É, mas me adianta de quê? Estar do lado dele e não poder ficar com ele. Ter que orquestrar todos os passos deles diante da mídia, enquanto ver os dois sempre sorrindo, posando juntos como o casal dos sonhos, me faz sentir náuseas. E eles, de fato, são perfeitos um para o outro, só um pode realmente entender a cobiça do outro. Nós somos o segredo, Sansa. E Margaery entendeu que você não conseguiria viver como apenas um segredo, enquanto isto é esperado de mim”, o sopro nervoso que encerrava sua fala preocupava Sansa.

Este não é o amigo que conhecia, essa casca vazia, uma fração da pessoa que um dia fora Loras Tyrell. Contudo, quem era a própria para falar disto. Sansa Stark lhe parecia uma persona distante de seu mundo tanto quanto o rapaz com quem conversa lhe parecia uma outra pessoa.  
“O que aconteceu com você, Loras? ”

“Estou mais cínico, não é? Eu culpo a bendita convivência com as víboras de King’s Landing”, ria sem forças, o som de sua voz abafava como se lhe contasse um segredo que lhe custaria a vida.

“Ele te ama? ”, a ruiva arguiu com determinação. Pensava em como o amor deveria ser simples, sem cobranças e expectativas irreais; e se ressentia dos sacrifícios e dos tormentos causados pelo dito “amor”, estes tão arrebatadores quanto a alegria que proporcionava. Era uma verdadeira faca de dois gumes.

“...Tem momentos em que duvido, mas, então, há outros momentos em que nossos olhares se cruzam, estamos cercados por milhares de pessoas e ele me encara como a única pessoa no mundo que importa. Eu vivo por esses momentos”. O Cavaleiro das Rosas falava como se estivesse hipnotizado por uma memória presa em um globo de neve, visível, tangível, mas nevoada.

O silêncio que se seguiu abraçava Sansa de forma desconfortável. Já se foi o tempo em que conversas despretensiosas com Loras duravam por horas e cujos silêncios eram tão amigáveis quanto os longos debates dos dois. Agora, os espaços dentre as palavras eram preenchidos com o medo de certos assuntos. Tudo se tornara tão frágil. E antes que pudesse se conter, sua boca desenhava o contorno do nome dela, em sequência proferia em voz alta: “Como...como ela está? ”

“Sansa...”, repreendia o outro.

“Eu só preciso saber. Minha mente não me deixa em paz desde aquele dia, nem estar em Winterfell tem ajudado”. Não sabia se a resposta, de fato, a ajudaria, porém seu coração ansioso a exigia com cada pulsar descompassado.

Com um longo suspiro, o rapaz a respondeu cautelosamente: “Ela tem se mantido ocupada”. A Stark sentia que ele se esforçava em esconder algo e insistiu novamente, dessa vez mais firme. “Loras, me conta”.

“Ela desenvolveu um péssimo hábito, mas minha família permite desde que ela seja discreta o suficiente”, as implicações lhe atingiram em cheio, seu coração disparara, enquanto seu sangue fervia. Sansa entendia o significado, mas se negava a acreditar. “Você diz...”, começara, mas a secura da boca a impedia de continuar, o gosto de fel tocava a língua áspera e a ruiva se forçou a engolir a seco na tentativa de aliviar o nó que formava em sua garganta.

Loras continuara sua linha de raciocínio com pesar: “Renly tem a mim quando precisa relaxar. Margaery, bem...tem suas acompanhantes. Ela é discreta o suficiente e eu venho cobrindo todos os rastros. Não gostaria que soubesse dessa forma. Ela é humana e falha... ”

“...e vem dormindo com outras mulheres, enquanto aos olhos da mídia está noiva do seu namorado? É pra isso que ela me deixou?”. A raiva percorria por seu corpo e o sabor salgado das lágrimas atingia seus lábios. “Fantástico ”.

“Sinceramente, acho que ela faz isso pra não pensar em você”, a tentativa dele somente servira para inflamar mais ainda a sua ira.

“Nossa. Pobre coitada. Ela me abandonou, ela mentiu pra mim por semanas e simplesmente disse que as coisas não poderiam funcionar”, fechara os olhos com força e sentia o corpo tremer de irritação. “Um belo dia ela decide que eu não poderia mais fazer parte do plano dela e me cortou de vida. Como você acha que eu me sinto, Loras? Como algo descartável, algo pelo qual acompanhantes de luxo podem substituir”

“Sansa...”

“Não. Eu cansei de ouvir. Muito obrigada pela honestidade. Saber disso me proporciona uma perspectiva mais completa da situação”. Tinha alcançado o limite, a promessa que fizera a sim mesma mais cedo restara quebrada. De fato, a ligação a afetara mais do que planejava que o fizesse e sentia que não poderia escutar mais nada.

“Não. Não dá”, suplicara o rapaz, impedindo-a de desligar a ligação.

“Como não?”, esnobara incredúla, revirando os olhos.

“Já parou pra pensar que talvez ela tivesse terminado pra não te ver sofrer? O jogo que jogamos hoje em dia é perigoso, Margaery não toma as decisões baseadas apenas no seu próprio querer. Minha avó foi uma grande determinante nas escolhas tomadas, assim como Tywin Lannister”

“O que você quer dizer?”

“Dane-se o sigilo, já estamos aqui mesmo. Margaery não terminou com você de bom grado. Minha avó fez um acordo com os Lannisters e vai muito mais além do que a indicação de Renly como Conselheiro”.

Não sabia como reagir. Sansa escutara e sentia a raiva dissipar em ondas, o vazio a preenchia, o torpor a inundava e com ele a compreensão. “Ela vai se candidatar ao governo de Highgarden muito em breve, não é?”

“Sim. E depois disso, pretendem eleger Jaime Lannister como Primeiro Ministro, para, então, lançarem Margaery. E Renly seria o Ministro de Relações Internacionais em ambas as gestões”.

A ruiva analisava cada informação com ceticismo. As engrenagens de seus pensamentos se punham a funcionar de forma acelerada. “Mas não vai dar certo”, concluiu.

“Porque diz isso?”, Loras não parecia tão surpreso em comparação ao sentido que sua pergunta transmitia.

“A popularidade de Robert Baratheon está em queda progressiva e as alegações de nepotismo simplesmente mancharão a campanha de Margaery”, contava com a voz destituída de qualquer emoção.

“Bem, como diria minha querida avó, ‘nesse jogo, os candidatos mais aptos não são os que seguem as regras, mas aqueles que controlam as regras com tanta maestria que conseguem distorcê-las sem quebrá-las’. Nunca disse que o plano era simples, nem disse todas as peças dele”.

“Margaery fez outro acordo”, concluíra curiosa. Não se surpreendia com este fato, conhecia a outra bem o suficiente para saber que não se deixaria ser guiada pela influência de outros. Os dizeres de Olenna Tyrell não se aplicariam tão bem a ninguém mais do que a própria neta.

“Eles dois fizeram”.

Sansa percebia o sorriso sarcástico na voz de Loras e franziu o cenho preocupada.

“Com quem?”

_“Petyr Baelish”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para os curiosos acerca do nome do capítulo, recomendo escutar Danse Macabre de Camille Saint-Saëns e a música de mesmo nome da banda Scalene. De alguma forma meu cérebro associou as duas músicas e me fez escrever isso Hahaha.
> 
> Até mais.


	7. Danse Macabre (pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, pessoal!  
> A história finalmente chegou a um estágio, em que o ponto de vista da Margaery não poderia ser dispensado. Espero que este capítulo seja um pouco esclarecedor em relação a algumas dúvidas que venho nutrindo no enredo e que tenham gostado da introdução do Renly.
> 
> Boa leitura e até breve.
> 
> P.s.: Muito obrigada à minha Beta (Você é um anjo ao revisar tudo em plena semana de provas)

[Margaery’s POV]

**20 de novembro de 2015**

05:40. _“Apartamento de Margaery e Renly”, King’s Landing._

 

Amanhecia. Os primeiros raios de sol coloriam a vista da varanda. Observava o reflexo nas vidraças dos prédios. O movimento da cidade – que nunca acabara -, já mostrava sinais de que se intensificaria. Pessoas acordavam em seus apartamentos, alguns mal-humorados, outros felizes e os demais indiferentes, todos desejando mais algumas horas de sono, amor, sexo, intimidade, descanso. Todos desejavam alguma coisa.

Margaery desejava que sua companhia partisse.

Sentia o vento frio de inverno tocar-lhe o rosto e a levar para longe, para seu antigo apartamento em Highgarden, para as lembranças de risadas travessas, café e tortas de limão.

Levou a caneca à boca, o chá a queimara e o sabor de rosas parecia amargurar o céu de sua boca. O estômago protestava com ansiedade.

Como não queria estar ali.

Mirou pelas cortinas do quarto e seguiu o contorno do corpo que ocupava sua cama, os cabelos ruivos espalhados pela coberta não tinham o tom correto, eram mais escuros; as sardas que cobriam o ombro à mostra não eram suficientes e a pele clara demais. Não tinha dúvidas de que a mulher era de uma beleza fenomenal, mas nada daquilo lhe importava. Tudo estava fora do lugar.

E, então, imersa nos seus pensamentos, mal percebera o movimento no quarto, a ruiva se espreguiçara pela cama e lhe recebia com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Mais um gole amargo e o fel cobria sua boca.

“Bom dia”, dissera a moça enrolada em suas cobertas. “Você precisa que eu saia agora? ”

“Sim. Tenho reuniões em poucas horas”, Margaery voltara seus olhos para a varanda, sentia o toque de desgosto percorrer sua pele. Isto está errado. Tão errado. “Loras entrará em contato quanto às implicações do nosso encontro de ontem, porém creio que as regras do contrato de privacidade sejam claras o suficiente ”.

“Eu conheço o procedimento, srta. Tyrell. Meus serviços são altamente recomendados por preservar a integridade e privacidade dos clientes”. A resposta lhe viera acompanhada de uma ironia adocicada. Margaery odiava as insinuações que preenchiam o ar, porém nada comentou. Ponderava sobre os compromissos do dia, enquanto a acompanhava de soslaio: a mulher se levantara rapidamente, sem mostrar qualquer embaraço com sua nudez enquanto vestia as roupas da noite anterior.

A morena pôs-se a caminhar em direção à porta do quarto, tinha a intenção de guiar sua companhia até a saída, mas esta a interrompeu. “Foi um prazer conhecê-la, srta. Tyrell. No entanto, creio que posso me retirar sozinha, afinal não seria do seu melhor interesse ser vista por olhos curiosos ao me acompanhar à saída a esta hora da manhã”, a mulher sussurrou em seu ouvido e ao obter um aceno em resposta, se despediu com uma piscadela.

Margaery mal prestara atenção, seu foco estava disperso. Suspirava ao olhar o horário em seu celular. 06:15. Ouviu o clique na porta que sinaliza o final definitivo da transação.

A morena fechou os olhos e se encostou no batente da porta de seu quarto, respirou profundamente por alguns minutos e se dirigiu ao aposento ao lado. Sentia o ar frio tocar-lhe as pernas aonde o robe deixara de cobri-las, em contrapartida, sua mente aceitava o frio contra sua pele, agarrando-se a ele.

Bateu levemente à porta e esperou pelo sinal do outro lado do quarto. Escutara sussurros, seguidos de um fraco “Pode entrar”.

Como esperava, seu irmão ainda estava embrulhado nas cobertas, a cabeça apoiada em seu braço direito, enquanto fitara a sua entrada. “Bom dia, querida irmã. Preciso fazer controle de danos nessa bela manhã de sábado?”, a alfinetada deveria ter sido interpretada como uma mera brincadeira, mas por algum motivo a afetara, seu peito apertava.

Ela seguiu à cama e sentou-se ao lado dele, suas mãos imediatamente passaram a mexer naqueles cachos dourados. Seu irmão franziu a testa e a observava apreensivo, o sorriso que tinha no rosto desaparecia ao notar o semblante dela. “O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?”.

Arqueara as sobrancelhas e encarou o irmão. “Nada. Só o de sempre, na verdade”. Loras não parecia aceitar a resposta e se pôs a sentar, vestindo a camisa que recolhera da cômoda ao lado da cama. “Marg...no que você está pensando?”.

“ ‘Aqueles que reprimem o desejo assim o fazem porque o seu desejo é fraco o suficiente para ser reprimido’, ela costumava dizer isto para impedir que eu me levantasse da cama cedo demais. É de William Blake, seu favorito. Mas eu discordo do sr. Blake, a repressão do seu próprio desejo não significa que este seja fraco, tão somente de que sua vontade e seu desejo colidem, sendo irreconciliáveis. E, quando ambos entram em conflito, gera o sofrimento inerente à frustação de não poder realizar os dois simultaneamente”, Margaery desviava o olhar do irmão e prestava atenção do som de água correndo. O chuveiro do banheiro estava ligado, se perguntava por quanto tempo Renly se esconderia ali - eles deveriam conversar sobre os planos antes da partida dele ao aeroporto e, em breve, teria que se arrumar para as reuniões com os comitês beneficentes.

“ O perfil da...sua acompanhante me chamou atenção por parecer com ela. Sei que o tom do ruivo era bem mais escuro do que os cabelos dela, mas achei que apreciaria”, Margaery reconhecia a insinceridade nele, sabia muito bem que seu irmão a amava, mas era inevitável que ressentisse dela por conta das decisões que havia tomado.

Ela sabia que a escolha fora proposital para magoá-la, Loras era como os dizeres de William Blake, achava que as linhas brancas e pretas não se cruzavam na vida, os tons acinzentados eram ignorados em favor de “verdades” e parâmetros absolutos. Seu próprio irmão era uma contradição que se negava a aceitar contradições. Ele e Sansa almejavam o simples diante da impossibilidade dos paradoxos da realidade.

A água parara de correr. O chuveiro havia sido desligado. A morena retirara as mãos do cabelo do rapaz e o olhou com pesar, deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e levantou-se da cama. Renly saia do banheiro com os cabelos ainda úmidos, a barba ainda por fazer e a camisa desabotoada. Margaery seguiu em sua direção e tomou os botões em seus dedos, ajudando-o.

O olhar do outro Tyrell fervia em sua nuca. Sentia que os rapazes trocavam olhares severos entre si e a morena fingiu estar alheia ao fato. Puxou a gravata das mãos de Renly e realizou o nó em seu pescoço – não tão apertado, mas firme e alinhado. “Essa será a sua última viagem como líder da delegação em Dorne. Animado?”

“De todos os adjetivos, animado seria quase um eufemismo, minha doce noiva”, Renly sorria galante ao tomar sua mão e beijar seus dedos. Os dois riam travessamente como duas crianças com planos para a noite dos dias das bruxas. Planejavam contra todas as outras crianças pela posse do maior prêmio de todos.

“Vocês dois me deixam enojado”, a voz de Loras, de fato, continha um quê de repulsa. Ambos reviraram os olhos e encararam o jovem Tyrell, que ainda se encontrava em seu refúgio na cama desarrumada.

“Você fala isso por ciúmes, querido. Só não sei de qual de nós dois você sente mais”, o Baratheon continha um brilho nos olhos que ao mesmo tempo desafiava e tranquilizava o outro. Margaery os invejava. Sob sua perspectiva, vislumbrava o casal como se fossem parte de um globo de neve, almejava o que tinham, mas se mantinha distante por uma redoma de vidro.

A morena mexia nervosamente no anel em sua mão esquerda, uma faixa dourada singela, adornada por safiras e diamantes. Renly o havia escolhido por combinar com seus olhos, porém Margaery não poderia deixar de pensar em outro anel não tão similar a este, mas do mesmo tom azulado. A faixa de ouro branco 18k era marcada por um floreio de água marinha e, por dentro desta, encontrava-se gravado os dizeres: _“Aqui as rosas repousam junto aos lobos até seu terno fim”._

Em outro contexto, em outra época ou em outro universo, talvez aquele anel tivesse conhecido a mão a quem pertencia. Margaery se repreendia por ter sonhado tanto com a possibilidade, alimentando a ilusão de que poderia ter seu final feliz como nos contos de fadas com os quais crescera. Acontece que a realidade exige sacrifícios em nome da ambição.

“Marg...?”

“Margaery, você está bem?”

As vozes dos dois rapazes se atropelavam, chamando a sua atenção, percebia que a sua visão embaçava, mal notara as lágrimas se formando em seu rosto. A surpresa também contagiava a expressão deles.

Mordeu o lábio trêmulo e tentou conter as rajadas de emoção que percorriam violentamente por seu corpo. Limpou as lágrimas do rosto e sorriu tremulamente aos dois. Era tudo tão errado.

“Estou bem. Vocês sabem o quanto manhãs de inverno me deixam emotiva”, respondeu evasivamente.

Não permitiria que as rachaduras em sua compostura se aprofundassem mais, porém sentia o aperto e os cortes por dentro. A sensação não a abandonava desde aquele dia. Quanta falta lhe fazia o cheiro de tortas de limão, café e livros.

“Estou realmente bem, rapazes”, assegurou mais uma vez ao se deparar com a desconfiança de seus dois nobres cavaleiros.

Podia negar, podia atuar e fingir que não ao mundo, mas sabia que sentia falta daquela que mais lhe importava.

Sentia falta de Sansa Stark.

 

 

**25 de dezembro de 2016**

20:00. _Tyrell’s Manor, Highgarden._

 

“Você está pronta?”

Margaery virou-se em direção à porta. Renly segurava o paletó em uma das mãos, enquanto tentava apertar a gravata com a outra. A morena o socorreu, levantando-se de sua penteadeira para arrumar o laço, pôs a gravata por baixo do colete que o Baratheon vestia e o esperou colocar a peça final do terno.

Era um hábito que haviam criado nos últimos meses, por mais que o rapaz pudesse o fazê-lo de olhos fechados, sempre deixara o nó de gravata para Margaery. A domesticidade da ação lhe lembrava o pouco da infância dele que lhe era querida, antes do divórcio em razão da infidelidade recorrente do pai e dos problemas de bebida da mãe.

Loras nunca entendera o porquê de seu namorado nunca ter lhe feito o pedido e, às vezes, Margaery gostaria de lembra-lo de que ele mesmo não sabia fazê-lo sem ao menos umas poucas horas de frente ao espelho, mas se continha. A birra de seu irmão era motivada por algo que não mudaria pelo simples fato de laçar ou não o nó correto em uma gravata, quando seu amado só estaria ao lado dele às escondidas.

“Os convidados já chegaram. Stannis e sua família não puderam comparecer, pois o jantar coincide com o culto ao Senhor da Luz. Você acredita nisso? Stannis é um homem convertido e isso nada tem a ver com o fato de seu amante ser uma das embaixadoras da dita divindade”. Era engraçado ouvir ironia na fala de Renly, o rapaz sempre se portava com tanta nobreza em sua conduta que mais lhe parecia uma tentativa malsucedida de sátira do que um comentário desdenhoso.

“Bem, Stannis nunca foi tão paciente com as amabilidades necessárias nesse tipo de ocasião. Aposto que Robert só compareceu por pressão de sua adorável esposa. Seria estranho à mídia, distanciamento entre vocês dois nos feriados, considerando a sua indicação e as críticas ao governo dele”, Margaery sorria amavelmente, apesar de sentir o gosto de bile ao falar de Cersei Lannister, mal podia esperar pelas trocas de farpas durante a refeição. “Além do mais, o que seria melhor do que alimentar a semente plantada pelo sr. Baelish: Tyrells, Baratheons e Lannisters, a aliança das três casas mais poderosas de Westeros”.

“Tens razão. O que não daria para não ter que lidar com as inconveniências que estão por vir, já até prevejo como as coisas correrão esta noite”, suspirava. Renly parecia abatido – não era perceptível a quem não estivesse procurando atentamente, mas os sinais estavam lá. A morena levou as mãos aos ombros dele e os massageou em círculos. “Loras vem te preocupando? ”

“Ele se escondeu o dia inteiro e a cada dia percebo que ele se distancia mais e mais de mim. A situação não é ideal, mas já conversamos tantas vezes e ele assentira a tudo; entendo o ponto de vista dele, mas cansei de ser tratado como vilão, como se não me importasse com ele. Podemos fazer coisa grandiosas. Você e eu, destruiremos dinastias e reformaremos este país. Ele escolheu ficar ao meu...ao nosso lado, ele sabia das implicações...”. O jovem Baratheon sustentava seu olhar e a morena entendia a angústia de seu parceiro, sua mão esquerda percorreu o braço dele e entrelaçou seus dedos.

“Sacrifícios são necessários. O fato de sabermos e aceitarmos isso não significa que as coisas sejam mais fáceis. Ele tem que conviver com a escolha das melhores perspectivas de nos fazer o casal mais carismático e influente neste circo. Alguns momentos podem pesar mais do que outros. Dê um tempo a ele. Loras nunca te abandonaria e nem ousaria fazer isto comigo”, o discurso surtira seu efeito, e o sorriso de Margaery fora retribuído.

Ao perceber o tardar do horário, os dois verificaram um ao outro clinicamente, buscando qualquer imperfeição. Uma vez satisfeitos com o que encontraram, sorriram conspirativamente e se dirigiram à sua sina.

20:40

O jantar se passava de forma desastrosa e Margaery não poderia estar mais furiosa. O motivo de sua frustração e irritação sentava ao seu lado e respirava tanta petulância quanto o vinho que consumia. A mão de Renly apertava a sua por debaixo da mesa, porém pouco fazia para acalmá-la.

Cersei Lannister - ou, melhor dizendo, Baratheon -, era uma mulher tão intragável que a ideia de solver arsênico se tornava menos dolorosa do que manter o jogo de ironias da mulher durante toda a noite.

Seria esta a sexta ou sétima vez que a loira havia insinuado sua falta de experiência em campanhas políticas em uma única conversação? E a cada uma das insinuações, a morena respondia diplomaticamente alegando, sempre com um adocicado sorriso, o seu currículo acadêmico. Parecia que a sra. Baratheon esquecia das qualificações de Margaery como uma das especialistas mais renomadas em ciências políticas em Westeros, apesar de sua juventude.

Havia trabalhado por três anos como professora titular da Univeridade de Highgarden, ao lado de nada menos do que Tywin e Tyrion Lannister – respectivamente, pai e irmão da sra. Baratheon; os quais debatiam animadamente as relações econômicas do país com sua avó e Robert, à mesa, sem qualquer preocupação ao embate que ocorria entre as duas.

Enquanto Renly interferia livremente na conversa principal, provendo observações pontuais e relevantes; a cada contribuição de Margaery, a sra. Baratheon se punha a contornar suas afirmações com perguntas irrelevantes.

Até Loras, que mantinha uma conversa pouco entusiasmada com os sobrinhos de seu amado, lutava para controlar a fúria em seu semblante em todo instante que a mulher falava.

A rotina se estendeu por toda uma hora até a chegada de Jaime Lannister, o qual encantadoramente apaziguara a amargura de sua irmã pelas poucas horas que restariam nesta tortura.

A dinâmica entre os dois irmãos era tão curiosa que passara a intrigar Margaery, em todo toque acidental, a calidez da voz que era destinada um ao outro, a intensidade na troca de olhares. Lembrara dos rumores que Peter Baelish a teria contado sobre os gêmeos Lannister e a natureza de seu relacionamento próximo e tentou disfarçar o sorriso diabólico ao contemplar os sinais da veracidade de tais boatos.

No entanto, sua atenção fora tomada pela tensão que atingia o atual debate. As conversas paralelas se silenciavam e a atenção de todos voltara-se ao duende. Margaery sentia aperto de seu noivo se intensificar em sua mão e o seu coração acelerar, - Cersei e Jaime Lannister esquecidos ao som de uma única palavra.

“...Starks. Os nortenhos demonstram grande apoio à possibilidade de Ned assumir o governo de Winterfell, afinal ele tem sido um dos Conselheiros mais bem votados do Norte”, comentara Tyrion, enquanto contemplava sua taça de vinho.

“Ned Stark, um bom filho da mãe aquele lá”, dizia Robert sorridente, as bochechas ruborizadas já demonstravam que tinha atingido seu limite, mas parecia pouco se importar e continuou o discurso embolado, a língua presa tornava a pronúncia vagarosa. “Não acharia...homem mais honrado...nem um companheiro de bebidas melhor”.

“Resta saber se a ascensão dos Starks será certa ou se os Boltons tomarão a frente na disputa”, dizia Olenna pensativa, os olhos pareciam penetrar a carne de Margaery, vasculhando qualquer reação ao nome da família à qual seu coração tanto se prendia. A morena não se permitiu exibir qualquer que fosse expressão que não fosse a de curiosidade. Sua avó assentia satisfeita e virou para Tywin: “De qualquer forma, as alianças podem ser arranjadas em qualquer dos cenários”.

“Os Boltons nos devem favores. Já os Starks são cães leais. Se seus ideais coincidirem com os nossos, podem ser utilizados. O grande problema será se Ned Stark não sentir que sua moral resta junto ao lado que jura lealdade no momento”, respondera o Lannister num tom gélido e calculista. Tywin era um veterano de guerra, assim como Robert e Ned Stark, e tal com os dois, havia engajado no palco político e sucedido por muito tempo.

À época, ele e sua avó eram rivais, lutavam com garras e dentes pelo controle das peças mais importantes do jogo. Encerrara sua carreira ao perder de forma majestosa para Olenna Tyrell em busca pelo cargo de Primeiro Ministro. A matriarca da família das rosas se manteve por dois mandatos consecutivos com o maior índice de aprovação do Conselho da Capital e da população, enquanto o outro voltou-se aos empreendimentos empresariais da família e, ao passar a direção ao seu filho mais velho, seguiu à docência.

Era curioso como Tywin e sua avó conseguiram formar tal aliança e mais curioso ainda que permanecessem sem qualquer sinal de aversão um pelo outro, apesar de preservada a velha rivalidade.

A jovem Tyrell perguntava-se, caso a ocasião assim pedisse, se conseguiria conviver e compartilhar suas artimanhas com alguém como Cersei Lannister em busca de uma maior probabilidade de êxito. Margaery era ambiciosa, porém sua paciência não se estendia tão bem quanto sua sagacidade e inteligência. Este, talvez, teria sido o principal motivo pelo qual sua aliança com Renly funcionava tão bem, ambos compreendiam seus objetivos e o que seria necessário para atingi-los – não eram santos, afinal -, mas não se envolveriam com víboras sem qualquer tipo de reserva.

Seus pensamentos se dissipavam conforme o enfoque acerca dos Starks cedia espaço às especulações sobre o novo torneio esportivo sediado pela capital e os burburinhos ao redor da mesa retornaram como se não houvessem sofrido qualquer tipo de interrupção. O ar continuava tenso e as gafes de Robert não contribuíam para a situação.

Enfim, a sobremesa fora servida e Renly suspirava aliviado a seu lado, mal podia esperar para o término deste espetáculo de inconveniências. E, então, com o último brinde da noite, seguidos dos enfadonhos agradecimentos de sua avó, o show terminara, os jogadores voltavam a seus lugares prontos para derrubarem uns aos outros, enquanto trocavam despedidas e falsas cortesias.

Cersei parecia pouco se importar com o estado deplorável do marido, que tivera que ser carregado até o carro por Jaime e Loras; tampouco demonstrava qualquer reação ao comportamento mesquinho de seu primogênito que, por sua vez, atormentava seus irmãos com comentários rudes e cruéis. De mesmo modo, Tywin Lannister seguia sua retirada na mais pura desafeição aos seus familiares, sequer se despedindo de seu filho mais novo. Por fim, restara a Tyrion desculpar-se pelos inconvenientes destes e à Margaery destinou seus mais sinceros votos de felicidades ao noivado.

A morena identificara nas palavras do duende certa ternura e desapontamento que não lhe deixaram surpresa. Tyrion era um dos amigos mais estimados de Sansa em Highgarden, este que recebera a nortenha como um mentor. Não era algo inconcebível que o mais perspicaz dos Lannisters soubesse da natureza do relacionamento das duas. Margaery não atribuía o fato da descoberta de forma alguma à possibilidade de Sansa o ter contado - a palavra de um Stark valia até mais do que o juramento de cavaleiros a seus reis; no entanto, se questionava quanto ao poder de observação do homem. Em qualquer hipótese, reconhecia na postura dele que o segredo de ambas permaneceria intacto, não pela reputação dela, mas sim pela estima que o anão nutria pela ruiva.

Com a partida dos convidados, Olenna se despediu dos netos, dirigindo-se aos seus aposentos, enquanto os Tyrells restantes, e Renly, se acomodavam na pomposa sala de estar.

“É impressionante como cada cômodo desta bendita mansão cheira a rosas”, Loras dissera ao sentar-se no braço da poltrona em que se encontrava o outro rapaz. Renly gargalhava, permitindo que seu namorado lhe alisasse os cabelos e respondera zombeteiramente: “Meu amor, sinto lhe informar, mas vocês todos cheiram a rosas. Acho que é por causa disso que os Lannisters desprezam tanto Highgarden, o aroma de dinheiro e propina se perdem nestes vastos campos floridos”.

“Vejo que o vinho realmente afetou mais a você, meu querido noivo, do que o meu adorável irmão. Quem dera Garlas e Willas estivessem aqui para contemplar as particularidades das caretas que Loras fez durante o jantar. Devo admitir, irmão. Nunca vi alguém tão paciente ao conversar com o Joffrey”. O divertimento da morena era evidente, seus olhos brilhavam sob a perspectiva de desafiar o mal humor de seu irmão, odiava vê-lo tão taciturno.

“Você quer dizer que nunca viu alguém com bom senso o suficiente para não irritar aquele maldito projeto de psicopata. Vocês com certeza não o ouviram, mas ele não me deixou em paz até que eu concordasse em ajuda-lo com a esgrima. Só os Deuses para me livrar deste martírio”. Os olhos do cavaleiro das rosas pareciam queimar a pele de Renly em compensação pelo tormento que seu sobrinho lhe tinha causado; porém, este se limitou a gargalhar, abraçando a cintura do moço indignado. O gesto, Margaery observara, tinha sido o suficiente para aliviar a tensão de seu irmão e abrir um tímido sorriso em seu rosto.

O relógio marcava 01:30 e, embora a conversa dos três tenha sido mais prazerosa do que os eventos do dia que já se passara, se demonstrava ser um grande esforço a eles e o embate contra o cansaço já anunciava seu vencedor. Os rapazes despediram-se dela, cada qual com um leve beijo em seus cabelos castanhos, e partiram para o lance de escadas, Renly apoiado no ombro de Loras.

Margaery lia com olhos cansados as últimas notificações em seu celular e bebericava o vinho que restava de sua taça, quando o vibrar na mesa de centro chamou-lhe a atenção. A tela do celular de Loras brilhava e o aparelho dançava de encontro à madeira da mesinha.

A curiosidade lhe despertara e quando se deu conta, já alcançara o aparelho e contemplava atender a ligação. À primeira vista do contato, seu peito parecia se comprimir e respirar se tonara uma tarefa incrivelmente difícil, era como se o choque extinguisse os comandos de sensatez em sua mente e a morena fosse atingida por uma gélida neblina, sentia os arrepios correrem sua pele e o coração acelerar. Seus pensamentos se atropelavam e a ansiedade comprometia a estabilidade do seu aperto ao objeto.

 

Recebendo chamada.

_Sansa Stark._

 

 

**Aceitar.**


	8. If You Love Me, Dont Let Go

[Margaery’s POV]

 

**31 de dezembro de 2015**

23:40. _Red Keep, King’s Landing._

 

Os burburinhos ao redor do glamoroso salão se perdiam junto ao eco da orquestra. As notas alegres de Vivaldi preenchiam o ambiente, levando-os a outro século. No entanto, os sorrisos forçados e as risadas escandalosas ajustavam-se à harmonia, tornando a atmosfera adocicadamente venenosa.

A morena controlava a vontade arrebatadora de revirar os olhos a tamanha hipocrisia, porém a substituiu por um sorriso radiante, enquanto circulava pela enorme sala que há eras teria abrigado juramentos de cavaleiros, belas damas da corte, inúmeros membros da realeza e seu respectivo trono – o famoso Trono de Ferro, cuja opulência agora se projetava apenas em contos e livros antigos de história.

Ao pensar nisso, não lhe parecia tão estranha a ideia de ter vestido sua própria armadura a fim de contemplar a guerra, nem conquanto que aprontara suas armas de batalha: suas companheiras “cortesia” e “elegância”, regadas ao toque de um aparente “interesse”.

Margaery caminhava delicadamente ao longo do salão, conversando com todos os dignitários e membros da alta classe de Westeros, bem como os representantes das famílias mais antigas e influentes do continente e além mar.

Era um impressionante baile de máscaras, só que estas se materializavam em sorrisos tortos e galanteios vazios ao invés do próprio objeto. Seria interessante se não fosse o fato de que o jogo sempre se repetia - os nomes nas peças poderiam até mudar, mas os sobrenomes destas se mantinham, a ordem das coisas sempre permanecia no mesmo ritmo tedioso.

E, por mais entediante que o fosse, este era o verdadeiro lar da herdeira dos Tyrell, o brilho em seu olhar ao conectar as desgastadas peças em uma jogada nova, desafiando aquela velha hierarquia do tabuleiro, mostrava que Margaery não seria quem era sem maquinar a ascensão de uma nova era.

Enquanto se infiltrava no covil de víboras que haviam reunido, observava as cortinas do espetáculo se abrindo. Lannisters por toda a parte e seus fiéis seguidores, loucos por riqueza e bajuladores inveterados.

Jaime e seu irmão mais novo, Tyrion, pareciam aproveitar a ausência da bruxa má do oeste que era a própria irmã, mas não sabiam se se divertiam à custa de um Robert Baratheon levemente atordoado, que jurava brigar com seu filho mais novo por ser “mole demais”, ou se explicavam ao Primeiro Ministro que este, em seu estado de senilidade alcóolica, reprendia um primo distante dos dois no lugar de Tommen

Era cômico como os dois irmãos eram tão contrastantes, mas tão próximos. Margaery se contraíra quando há pouco tempo escutara o apelido jocoso aos dois: o belo e a fera.

Do outro lado do salão, Varys e seus pequenos espiões disfarçados em seus delicados trajes vagavam, armazenando as mais importantes informações da noite. Era impressionante o quanto a aranha era violenta em sua forma silenciosa; transitava em meio aos Martells, Freys, Boltons e GreyJoys e, até mesmo, chegara a promover uma conversa peculiar com Stannis Baratheon – quão singular e incomum seria esta troca de palavras.

A morena deslizava pelo cenário, observando tudo com olhos atentos e sorrisos convidativos, enquanto buscava seu noivo. Era curioso como ao mesmo tempo em que articulava sua independência como artista política, o teatro a fincava às aparências e, assim, à falta de uma das peças principais, era seu dever preenchê-la perante a iminência de um espetáculo.

Foi então que seu mundo parara, rodopiava a atenção e distorcia os sentidos de seu corpo.

Os Stark haviam, enfim, feito a sua entrada.

No entanto, não se tratavam do Sr. e Sra. Stark. Afinal, Ned e Caitlyn não puderam comparecer em razão de uma vil enfermidade que assolava o seu filho mais novo. Não, em seu lugar vieram os representantes mais sensatos: seus herdeiros mais próximos – Robb e Sansa Stark; ruivos e bravos como a matriarca do clã, mas destemidos e ponderados como o patriarca regente da família

O coração de Margaery parecia explodir. Faltava apenas 12 minutos para a queima de fogos e a inauguração de um novo ano, mas aquele ruivo lhe turvava a visão e lhe fazia tremer as mãos.

“Por onde andava Renly?”, se perguntara em seu momento de aflição. Precisava de seu porto seguro. Precisava que o jogo continuasse com as peças certas, apesar dos imprevistos e, apesar dos tons avermelhados que lhe invadiam a mente.

Pela primeira vez, Margaery se viu flagrada pela vontade insaciável de ter a garganta acalentada pelo álcool e, assim, se fez satisfeito o instinto em mais uma taça de champanhe. O sabor adocicado lhe percorria a garganta e o amargor de suas memórias lhe trazia à tona o verdadeiro risco desta noite. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de perder o controle.

“Srta. Tyrell, eu lhe aconselharia a resistir à tentação de mais uma taça”, a voz era macia, porém gélida - lhe lembrava o ronronar de um felino traiçoeiro. O conselho fora seguido e a morena depositara a dita taça na bandeja à sua frente, o servente alheio à tensão da dama.

“Sr. Baelish, mas que prazer imensurável em vê-lo novamente”, Margaery se virara para cumprimentar o conselheiro com um largo sorriso, os olhos brilhavam em desafio, ao passo que o homem respondera com uma de suas expressões soturnas.

“O prazer é todo meu srta., mas já lhe disse inúmeras vezes que não precisa de tamanha formalidade...Petyr é o suficiente”, o sorriso deste se alargara ao recitar o próprio nome - quão egocêntricos poderiam ser os mais ambiciosos de Westeros?

“Sr. Baelish, infelizmente creio que esta seja uma formalidade necessária. Afinal, não poderia tratar de um dos conselheiros da capital sem o devido respeito que merece”. Margaery sentia o ego dele se deliciar com suas palavras e o sorriso predatório deste agora vinha acompanhado de um olhar curioso.

“Creio que tenha percebido o fato de que a festa recebera a adição de mais alguns nortenhos...”, o coração da Tyrell se apertava ao tom conspiratório de sua companhia, “...o ponto positivo, é claro, reside na ausência de Eddard, enquanto o mesmo não pode ser dito da querida Caitlyn. No entanto, verdade seja dita, a beleza de sua filha é tão radiante quanto a da mãe em sua juventude”.

Os ouvidos de Margaery pareciam queimar com a afirmação e a raiva explodia em seu âmago, seu coração gritava “Como ousas? ”, mas sua postura permanecia, pois sabia que suas reações estavam sendo observadas nos mais mínimos detalhes pelo homem à sua frente. Ela, então, assentira lentamente, acompanhando o olhar de Petyr, que não se desprendiam da vista mais bela da noite – Sansa Stark em seu vestido de seda cinza. O vestido lhe caia tão bem e a elegância do seu andar a faziam parecer uma dama da realeza perdida de Westeros. Não, a comparação não lhe fazia jus. O olhar feroz da nortenha não lhe identificava mais com uma mera dama impotente, mais lhe parecia coincidir com a personificação de uma rainha intrépida. A Rainha de todo o Norte, nos sonhos de Margaery.

“Realmente, a jovem Srta. Stark é de uma beleza estonteante, sr. Baelish. E vejo, inclusive, que isso em muito lhe agrada”, as palavras saíam ocas de sua boca, ásperas e sem vida, cortantes em suas extremidades e ferozes a seu destinatário.

“Em outras circunstâncias, ela poderia ter sido minha filha”, Petyr falara pesaroso, suas mãos se contorciam a seu lado, mas seu olhar continuava fixo na ruiva. Homens. Ainda que Baelish jurasse que seu coração residia nas mãos de Caitlyn, não hesitava em cobiçar o fantasma de sua juventude, ainda que fosse na forma da filha desta. Desprezível.

“Mas não vim aqui para debatermos sobre os nortistas. Temos uma situação que precisa de cuidados”, o homem agora lhe encarava com uma firmeza que a preocupava. “O seu noivo deveria ter mais cuidado com as ‘conversas’ que mantém com o seu futuro cunhado em espaços públicos. Um dos quartos de um castelo-museu dificilmente é um dos lugares mais adequados para discutir sobre determinadas questões. Principalmente, enquanto as pessoas demandam conhecer mais intimamente o novo conselheiro de King’s Landing”, os lábios desse se torciam ao comentar o fato.

“De fato, é algo de uma inconveniente imprudência. Porém, lhe asseguro que tal conduta não se repetirá de forma alguma e creio que ambos tenham o senso mínimo de discrição para acobertar possíveis ramificações indesejadas”, a morena replicara com um sorriso despreocupado nos lábios. Aparentava não se importar tanto quanto deveria à informação, acontece que as engrenagens na mente da jovem Tyrell já giravam em seu ritmo acelerado. Possibilidades e contingências eram preparadas.

De outro lado, não deixava de ser curioso que, durante sua conversa com o sr. Baelish, pudera sentir que alguém mais no salão a observava criticamente. Margaery sabia de quem se tratava e, por mais que lhe agradaria evitar o confronto a qualquer custo, este era necessário e era importante que se mantivesse focada para tanto. Precisava demonstrar sua competência para lidar reservadamente de seus próprios conflitos, além da desatenção daqueles dois.

“A Srta. confia bastante na pretensão de que os demais tenham a mesma capacidade de contornar seus descuidos como você os cuidaria. O que lhe garantiria de que nem mais uma alma sequer os tenha visto, ouvido ou até mesmo coletado informações de formas mais sutis e vis?”, o tom dele era jocoso e o arquear de suas sobrancelhas pareciam zombar de sua resposta.

“Se esperava atingir meu orgulho, temo que não o afligirá desta forma, sr. Baelish, mas, se tanto se preocupa com a situação, saiba que o assunto estará sob o devido controle. Agradeço sua companhia e mal posso esperar pelo nosso reencontro na reunião desta semana, mas preciso atender outras questões urgentes. Afinal, como dissera: os representantes nortistas fizeram sua entrada e seria injusto não lhes conferir a devida atenção”. Margaery já não podia mais guardar as ondas de irritação que percorriam seu corpo e com as seguintes palavras despediu-se de “Mindinho” - a ironia do apelido lhe parecera mais do que apropriada no momento.

Percorria o salão em seu ritmo obstinado, a ansiedade lhe atacava o estômago e a adrenalina era responsável pela bagunça que atormentava sua cabeça e o batimento incerto de seu coração.

Sentira, então, o toque suave em sua mão e virou-se para a expressão travessa de um jovem engravatado - sem dúvidas um dos “pequeninos” de Varys -, este lhe apontara para a direção da orquestra e, em tão pouco tempo, sumira despretensiosamente no mar de garçons e convidados de gala.

A confusão se instaurara até que a visão de seu noivo prestes a iniciar seu discurso a elucidara do contexto. Margaery agradecia silenciosamente pelo fato de Varys ser um de seus aliados e, de pronto, pôs-se a assumir o lado de Renly, como sua fiel companheira. Por ora, respirava aliviada. Seus demônios seriam confrontados mais tarde.

“Boa noite a todos e bem-vindos à celebração de mais um ano novo”, Renly iniciara a fala com todo o seu carisma, arriscando seu melhor tom aristocrático sem esforço algum. “Gostaria de agradecê-los por terem nos agraciado com a sua presença e espero que o momento que compartilhamos hoje seja um reflexo do que esperaremos no próximo ano: prosperidade, paz e sobretudo união. Como nação, Westeros permanecerá fortalecida e unida, assim como seus vínculos e relações com os demais cantos do globo. E, nesse preciso sentido, venho honrar a minha nomeação num dos cargos de suma importância de nossa ordem. Como conselheiro da capital, juro lutar pelo melhor interesse da comunidade de King’s Landing e de nossa nação, alcançando a máxima competência e eficiência, tal como meus colegas...”.

Enquanto os floreios do jovem Baratheon se dissipavam no ar e encantavam os dignitários presentes, Margaery somente conseguia se concentrar nos olhos azulados que se fixaram em sua figura. A mulher que tanto lhe assombrava os sonhos agora se vingava com o olhar mais gélido que poderia testemunhar. Era desconcertante ver aquele espectro de puro desafio e fúria reinar naqueles orbes que antes lhe acalentaram com ternura e tanto amor.

“...E, por fim, caros amigos. Um feliz e próspero 2016 a todos. Que os deuses nos guiem e que o espírito de todos seja elevado com a consecução de nossos objetivos e sonhos”. O fim do discurso roubara a atenção da morena, que retornara a sua melhor interpretação de olhar amoroso ao homem que sorria vitorioso à multidão. A contagem regressiva já tinha seu início, quando os olhos dos dois se encontraram. Foi, então, que ao observar a alegria do amigo, Margaery notou que se sentia menos sozinha e atormentada.

O espetáculo chegara em seu ápice, a contagem encontrara seu fim, e os gritos e comemorações eram ouvidos por todo o salão, enquanto observavam pelas vidraças a grande queima de fogos – o que lhe lembrara de que, apesar do caráter histórico do castelo, seu projeto de restauração em parceria com a Lannister Ltda. sofrera alterações a fim de modernizá-lo da melhor forma estética possível.

O cenário não poderia ser mais perfeito e Margaery lutava contra a ideia de que as peças da jogada estavam trocadas, mas chegada a hora do ato principal, acenara e Renly encaixara a mão em seu rosto, cobrindo seus lábios com os dele. A salva de palmas que se seguiu, demonstrara o efeito esperado, e os dois se separaram rindo como crianças travessas.

Era uma boa encenação, além do mais, já haviam aperfeiçoado a sua apresentação por várias vezes, mas nada e nenhum desses precedentes poderia preparar a morena para momento em que se deparara com o desprezo da mulher que tanto amava. Sansa Stark a encarava com uma expressão tão sombria e desprovida de empatia que afligia o coração de Margaery perceber quanta dor causara à ruiva. Era difícil assimilar que sua Sansa não estava ali e a culpa cabia somente a si mesma.

“Você deveria ir até lá”, Renly falara ternamente, dando-lhe um de seus sorrisos tentativos de canto de boca. “Pode ser um inferno de conversa, mas vale mais a pena do que se atormentar com os ‘se’ e ‘talvez’ ”. A morena fechara os olhos. Concentrava-se em sua respiração, quando sentira o toque dos lábios dele em sua testa. “Eu realmente acho que a Sansa Stark de hoje deve ser tão fria quanto o inverno do Grande Norte, mas ninguém resiste ao calor de um sorriso Tyrell. Portanto, sorria, minha flor”.

“E você? E o resto da festa? Petyr já se incomodara o suficiente com o fato de você estar perambulando sozinho por aí”, repreendia zombeteiramente a morena.

“Primeiro, eu sou um homem crescido, minha cara noiva. Segundo, a festa só seguirá por algumas rodadas a mais de champanhe, você sabe muito bem disso. E, por último, o Baelish pode procurar usar o Mindinho dele para cutucar outras coisas mais interessantes...sem querer ser rude”, Margaery gargalhava em resposta e encarava incrédula o rapaz.

“Meu irmão realmente é uma péssima influência”, retrucara, arrancando uma gargalhada estrondosa do Baratheon.

“Isso, de fato, ele é. E, apesar de ele estar em algum lugar confraternizando a contragosto com o meu sobrinho querido, creio que ele também concordaria com a afirmação e com o conselho que lhe dei”. A compreensividade no tom de seu querido amigo era um alerta bem-vindo. Não poderia mais adiar o confronto. Desde o telefonema há uma semana, Margaery não conseguia dormir mais que três a quatro horas, atormentada pela voz de Sansa e pelo eco do sinal de chamada terminada.

Decidida, a herdeira dos Tyrell se despedira com um silencioso obrigada e cruzara o enorme cômodo mais uma vez à procura da onda de cabelos ruivos tão conhecidos. Era como um labirinto formado por pessoas, todos concentrados em suas próprias comemorações.

Margaery caminhava em direção ao bar, quando avistara o tom avermelhado desaparecer pelo corredor principal. O salão parecia rodar por alguns segundos, mas se pôs a segui-la. O corredor lhe parecia deserto, porém o toque rubro e o contraste do vestido cinza se apressavam às escadas.

O coração de Margaery valsava em seu peito e o desafio de subir as escadarias em espiral em salto alto de nada lhe importava no momento, rapidamente chegando ao topo destas.

A silhueta da Stark junto ao vitral que compunha o belo conjunto de janelas vitorianas poderia facilmente ser a mais bela visão que a Tyrell tivera em sua vida, o perfil perolado da ruiva à refração da luz dos fogos lhe tirava o fôlego, e o brilho do vestido, salientava o quanto o tecido lhe aderira à pele quase como se fosse parte desta.

“Sansa”, sua voz saíra irreconhecível, mais parecia um sussurro sôfrego e cansado do que um verdadeiro chamado. O desespero e o pesar eram evidentes, porém, cabia saudade imensurável em cada sílaba. “Sansa, eu...”

“Não”

“Sansa, por favor...”

“Não. Você não me deve palavra alguma e eu peço que nem tente”

A ruiva se virava para encará-la e o andar de Margaery se interrompera – a distância entre as duas poderia se encerrar em questões de poucos passos, mas a tensão era insuportável. Sansa a fitara intensamente, parecia cortar o âmago de sua alma à procura de qualquer vínculo que ainda guardasse com a Tyrell com a finalidade obstinada de findá-los.

Para Margaery, poderia muito bem terem se passado séculos nesse momento, tudo transpassava lentamente, seus pensamentos imobilizados e sua respiração se prendia inconscientemente.

A troca de olhares entre as duas mulheres se assimilava a uma batalha velada – amor e ódio confundiam-se em súplicas silenciosas e desdenhos ásperos.

“Sansa, por favor. Eu preciso que me ouça...Eu sinto muito pela forma com que lidei ao terminar o que havia entre nós, mas eu quero que entenda que não era a minha intenção te fazer sofrer...”

A jorrada nervosa de palavras se quebrara com um som seco e o eco eclodia por todo o corredor. Margaery levou a mão à face, tocando a bochecha que agora ardia e avermelhava, seu semblante carregava uma expressão de assombro aos eventos que transcorreram. Sansa, sua querida Sansa, havia lhe dado um tapa; e a ferocidade no rosto da ruiva demonstrava que esta não se sentia arrependida de forma alguma.

“Como ousas? Como ousas dizer que não tinha a intenção de me fazer sofrer? Como ousas sequer falar que sente muito pelo jeito com o qual **você** terminara as coisas entre nós? ”, a voz da nortenha se elevava a cada questionamento e a fúria em seu olhar estilhaçava Margaery por dentro, o peso em seu peito aumentava absurdamente e o princípio de lágrimas se formava em seu rosto. “Como disse, Srta. Tyrell...ou melhor, futura sra. Baratheon...você não me deve palavra alguma e eu não pretendo aceitá-las. Não serei mais uma peça em seus jogos”

Sansa fazia sua saída no tom mais amargo, porém no momento em que seus sapatos começaram a ecoar clics e clacs no assoalho, Margaery lhe tomara o braço, apertando firmemente sua mão esquerda na pele clara da ruiva. “Sansa, não vá...não assim, por favor”, a súplica interrompera quase de imediato a jovem Stark, porém seu olhar não ousara se voltar aos da Tyrell e encontraram refúgio em seus próprios sapatos.

As lágrimas corriam livremente pelo rosto de Margaery, ainda sim levou a mão direita cuidadosamente ao rosto da nortista - sentia os músculos desta se endurecerem, mas conseguira trazer o rosto dela em sua direção -, a maciez lhe foi privada por tanto tempo que seu corpo regozijava por encontrar novamente aquele toque.

No entanto, o momento não durara por muito tempo, as defesas da ruiva se estendiam novamente e esta se voltara sem dúvidas para se desvencilhar da morena. Foi, então, que Margaery a prendera em seu corpo e lhe puxara para si. O toque dos seus lábios nos dela foi resistido por poucos segundos, seus corpos convergiam diante de tanta saudade e o beijo rapidamente se escalara. A muralha em volta da ruiva parecia indecisa, Margaery não sabia se estava as ruindo ou as fortalecendo, o fato era que Sansa correspondia vorazmente, tomando o controle.

À medida que o beijo encontrava seu clímax, sentira a umidade regando ambos os rostos. A força do abraço laçava-as em um único arranjo de corpos e com a mesma intensidade com que se iniciara, já encontrava o seu fim. O beijo antes profundo se transformara em leves toques.

Os lábios inchados se partiam e voltavam a se unir em pequenos e rápidos encontros, as mãos de Margaery se firmavam na cintura da ruiva, enquanto esta prendia os dedos em seu cabelo, desfazendo seu penteado. Suas testas se uniam e conseguiam sentir a respiração ofegante uma da outra.

Ainda estavam abraçadas e Margaery esperava pacientemente que a outra se desvencilhasse de seu corpo, tal como pretendia antes, porém se surpreendera quando os braços de Sansa se apertaram ao redor de seu pescoço, os soluços e as lágrimas a faziam tremer. A morena a abraçou mais forte e beijou-lhe os cabelos.

Pela janela, os fogos se dissipavam, mas a luz do luar se refletia no abraço das duas. Longe da multidão, o silêncio rasgava-se pelos burburinhos que cessavam ao salão e à música – “Come, Gentle Night” de Abel Korzeniwoski preenchia o ar e encerrava a noite -, quão conveniente o ano se iniciar com as notas de um romance desesperado e tão trágico.

 

**25 de dezembro de 2015**

01:30. _Tyrell’s Manor, Highgarden._

 

“Loras?”

“...”

“Desculpa pela hora tão tardia, mas a nossa conversa de hoje me atormentou a noite inteira.”

“...”

“Loras? Okay...eu acho que não a conseguiria perdoar...no momento, mas a falta que sinto dela, me faz pensar que talvez um dia isso seja possível. Eu entendo mais claramente os motivos...não concordo com eles...Deuses, como não concordo com eles e como odeio o fato de não me ser oferecida uma escolha, Margaery me privara de ponderar sobre o nosso futuro, como se coubesse apenas a ela decidir. E eu sinto raiva o tempo todo, isso me machuca enormemente, mas eu já desisti da ideia de não a amar. Acho que é impossível. Loras, você está me escutando?”

“...”

“Sinto muito por te incomodar, eu sei que é tarde. Eu só queria conversar com alguém e meus irmãos não seriam a melhor opção para isso”

“Sansa...”

“Margaery????”

“...”

“...”

“Boa noite, Sansa”

 

Chamada Terminada

_01:37_

 

“Eu sinto sua falta”, o sussurro se perdera na noite, enquanto Margaery deletava o histórico da chamada e subia para o seu quarto, tinha certeza de que Sansa lhe odiava um pouco mais agora, mas não sabia o que dizer, parecia que todas as palavras e poemas de redenção e perdão se perdiam em seu interior. Esta seria mais uma batalha perdida, mas o tabuleiro da morena continuava intacto, a guerra deveria, sem sombra de dúvidas, anunciá-la vencedora e para tanto, sacrifícios eram necessários e arrependimentos...Bem, aprenderia a superá-los...um dia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, pessoal.
> 
> Por onde começar a explicar a minha ausência de mais de dois meses?  
> Bem, primeiramente eu estive viajando muito nos últimos meses e realmente foi difícil manter qualquer rotina de escrita nesse meio tempo. Portanto, eu peço mil desculpas por deixá-los esperando por tanto tempo. Nem posso expressar em palavras o quanto sou grata pela paciência de vocês leitores.  
> Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que perdoem a demora.  
> Por último, mas de uma importância tremenda, obrigada à minha Beta - esta pessoa maravilhosa que revisa minha história com tanta rapidez e me perturba toda semana pra que eu não esqueça de dar andamento ao meu lado literário.


	9. Fire and Silhouettes

**20 de agosto de 2015**  
17:01.

 

O quarto estava escuro. As luzes foram apagadas amarguradamente há poucos segundos e, mesmo que alguns feixes de luminosidade escapassem às cortinas, a figura que ali habitava se voltava para a escuridão como se amigas de longa data fossem.

  
Os cabelos espalhavam-se por toda a cama e o silêncio do cômodo se deixava ser corrompido pelos pensamentos altos da mulher.

  
Sua mente a traía e por mais que seu corpo gritasse pelo tão almejado descanso, absurdos e mais absurdos percorriam por sua cabeça a imobilizando e a inquietando. Se sentia uma contradição ambulante, incapaz de mover-se, mas agitada demais para dormir.

  
A vestimenta de mais um dia de trabalho pesava em seu corpo e parecia alheia ao conforto da cama, mas os músculos se negavam a se desvencilhar do tecido. Seus pés se mexiam desconfortavelmente, a fim de expelir as botas que os cobriam, e depois de alguns instantes de luta, enfim conseguira, libertando os dedos e esfregando-os em contato à seda dos lençóis.

  
Odiava a textura deles, lhe lembrava da pessoa que os havia escolhido – a mesma pessoa que os abandonara, assim como ela.

  
A respiração se tornava uniforme com o tempo. Talvez, finalmente teria seu merecido descanso no mundo dos sonhos nem que por uma questão de minutos – doces minutos fugindo da realidade que tanto lhe atormentava -, mas este não era o caso.

  
O som de chaves lhe chamara a atenção e, então, veio o gentil abrir da porta do apartamento. O medo afligia suas veias e corria por todo o seu corpo.

 

Fechara os olhos com força e se perguntava se estava presa em um de seus piores pesadelos.

  
Os passos seguiam pelo corredor e iam direção ao quarto. O barulho cessara de repente. A maçaneta girava lentamente e então restara imóvel, o quarto permanecia fechado e a pessoa do outro lado se mantinha inerte. A respiração de ambas se prendia naquela atmosfera ácida. A tensão era gritante e o peso do silêncio encrustava-se no peito de cada uma.

  
Por fim, os passos se distanciavam, voltavam em direção à sala de estar. Era possível ouvir o som de caixas sendo movidas. A dona do apartamento as havia separado com grande dificuldade nas últimas semanas e as depositara no canto do cômodo, junto à grande estante de livros – esta que um dia formara uma coleção vasta se metade do seu conteúdo não se encontrasse nas ditas caixas.

  
A porta se fechara.

  
Sansa finalmente soltara o soluço e o mar de lágrimas corria livremente, colorindo de um tom mais escuro o azul das cobertas.

 

 **01 de janeiro de 2016**  
13:00.

O sol invadia o cômodo de maneira desaforada, estava irritado com a persistência daqueles que desafiavam a atividade do dia em troca de uma cama desarrumada.

  
Apesar das cortinas, a luz penetrava o quarto em desafio e ameaçava acordar as duas figuras entrelaçadas num amontoado de cobertas e travesseiros.

  
A figura a quem pertencia o mar de cabelos ruivos remexia-se inquieta e, quase que instantaneamente, a outra se aproximou e lhe envolvera em um abraço sonolento. “Durma mais um pouco”, o sussurro rouco foi o suficiente para que os músculos da ruiva se enrijecessem e, despertando bruscamente, sentara-se na cama, fitando sua companhia.

  
“Eu sei que este seria o último lugar em que você desejaria acordar no momento, mas dormimos bem tarde...ou bem cedo a depender da perspectiva, você precisa descansar mais”, a morena, ainda deitada, soprara as palavras calmamente, o rosto sereno e os olhos cansados suplicavam mais uma vez à nortenha.

  
“...a noite passada...foi um erro...você sabe muito bem disso”. Sansa não podia ignorar o fato de se sentir presa a um clichê – dormira nos braços daquela a quem jurava não mais perdoar. Quão impotente e traída pelo próprio corpo se sentia. O pensamento a fizera se cobrir ainda mais nos lençóis. Sua mente tentava em vão ignorar a morena, decorando os detalhes do quarto em sua volta – era tão impessoal e frio, sem dúvidas projetado ao nível de elegância, beleza e distância emocional de um Tyrell.

  
“...não considero um erro. Pelo contrário, pela primeira vez em meses consegui dormir...a quem quero enganar, pela primeira vez sinto que posso respirar de novo. Sansa, eu...”

  
“Pare. ”, a voz cansada da nortenha se sobrepunha firmemente.

  
“Por quê? ”, a Tyrell suspirava, era palpável sua exaustão.

  
“Eu não posso deixar que brinque com os meus sentimentos mais do que já permiti”, a intensidade dos orbes azulados desafiava os olhos da morena, esta que mordera a língua para conter suas explicações. “Eu sei que você teve seus motivos para ter feito o que fez e sei também que o cenário atual não mudou, você não pode me dar aquilo de que preciso nem está disposta a isso...E eu também não irei pedir”.

  
Sansa se levantara da cama, pouco lhe valia se preocupar com sua virtude a esta altura e passara a procurar pelas vestimentas da noite anterior. O único pensamento concreto era de que precisava sair daquele quarto, porém tal pensamento não impedira o rubor em seu rosto ao achar suas roupas íntimas jogadas no tapete da morena.

  
A tensão mais uma vez se fazia presente dentre as duas - sua densidade corrompia o ar e pesava no peito da ruiva, que se negava a vislumbrar o rosto de sua companhia e esta, por sua vez, parecia imóvel em seu silêncio. Sansa podia sentir o mover das engrenagens na mente da morena e temia o resultado de se prender mais uma vez à teia de manipulações da Tyrell.

  
Perdida em suas contemplações, a nortenha sentira seu corpo lhe trair mais uma vez ao toque dos braços de Margaery envolvendo sua cintura e soltara um longo suspiro. Pensara em desprender-se do abraço, porém a voz macia em seu ouvido a detivera. “Por favor, me escute. Só por uns poucos segundos mais e te deixarei ir”. A ruiva assentira fracamente com a cabeça e sentira o alívio percorrer no corpo colado ao seu.

  
“Estou cansada de não ter aquilo que realmente quero, Sansa. Por muito tempo eu pensei que conquistar minhas ambições seria o suficiente...que eu não seria quem sou sem vencer o maldito jogo dos tronos, que eu não seria suficiente se não fosse a mais inteligente no cômodo, se não fosse a única a mudar as regras deste país afogado em corrupção e loucuras arbitrárias, se não fosse alguém renomada dentre todos os outros que governam e arrasam o nome de Westeros. Isso foi até te conhecer...”, o discurso se interrompera com um suspiro pesado, Sansa engolira em seco ao sentir os lábios da morena encontrarem seu ombro. O abraço se intensificara e a ruiva deixou suas mãos encontrarem as daquela que lhe segurava.

  
“Você me fez acredita que eu poderia ser feliz sem o peso de ser uma Tyrell, sem toda a responsabilidade de continuar um legado. Você me mostrou que eu poderia ter um futuro com você, um futuro com nossas ternas alegrias e eu queria isso...eu estaria mentido se dissesse que não quero isso mais que tudo, mas...as circunstâncias me impedem. Sansa, eu preciso fazer isto. Eu sei muito bem que ressentiria de mim mesma e até mesmo de você se não tentasse seguir com os meus sonhos. E eu sei que a sua felicidade estaria comprometida se você permanecesse ao meu lado...até mesmo a sua segurança. Eu não queria te prender a mim, sabendo que não te daria tudo aquilo que você precisa, Sansa. Não poderia ser egoísta ao ponto de exigir que sua vida ao meu lado fosse um segredo nem poderia suportar se você sofresse qualquer repercussão diante de todos os esquemas de manipulação que existem em meio ao jogo. Você merece muito mais do que ser algo colateral”.

  
Sansa queria protestar, seu coração gritava o quanto merecia uma escolha, um dizer diante de tudo isso, porém sua razão a contivera, continuava a escutar as palavras pesarosas de sua amante.

  
“Você não sabe e me dói admitir desta forma, mas eu pensei em renunciar tudo isto por você. Eu estava disposta a esquecer minhas ambições se isso significasse acordar com você todos os dias pelo resto da minha vida, mas as alianças se formaram. Antes que eu pudesse perceber já tinha sido seduzida novamente pelas possibilidades de entrar e sair vitoriosa desta guerra. Ter terminado o nosso relacionamento daquela forma foi o pior erro da minha vida e me assombra a cada noite, a cada momento insone deste então, porém tinha certeza do caminho que tinha seguido, dos sacrifícios que foram necessários”.

  
“Irônico o quanto você se empenha em se tornar um mártir, Margaery”. A voz de Sansa escapara, seu tom aveludado parecia surpreender a morena. “Você poderia ter me dado a oportunidade de te escolher, eu queria que você tivesse lutado por nós, que não me enxergasse como um sacrifício ou um fardo...nós teríamos trabalhado nisso...juntas”. A ruiva então se virara e encarara a mulher nua em sua frente, os cabelos bagunçados e os olhos marejados.

  
“Eu tentei fazer o que era melhor para não machucar ainda mais seus sentimentos”, os olhos das duas se encontraram em um choque de arrependimentos e incredulidade.  
“E ainda assim, me machucou e marcou meu coração de tal forma que não sei se conseguiria te perdoar. Diga o que quiser, Margaery...Você ainda me trocou pela chance de ter poder”, a raiva ecoava em pequenas ondas no corpo de Sansa e se chocavam à tristeza do ambiente, se dissipava ao sentir a vergonha nos olhos da morena.  
“Bem, você não está inteiramente errada, nem inteiramente certa, Sansa”, o pequeno sorriso nos lábios da Tyrell era fraco, a morena quebrara o contato entre elas, vestindo o robe que se encontrava em sua cadeira de estudo. “O poder me seduziu, mas não a ponto de apagar o quanto te amo, nem o quanto me infligiu dor te perder...não, te deixar. Sansa, há muito mais nessa história do que o simples fato do meu querer ascender ao ápice do governo. Há muito mais em jogo e eu não gostaria que você, minha doce e gentil loba se envolvesse com esse covil de cobras”.

  
“Pare de me subestimar”, os orbes azuis endureciam como cristais de gelo, a frieza das palavras evocara um arrepio na morena que sorriu ainda mais. Era desconcertante. A ruiva se via distraída pela marca registrada de sua companhia.

  
“Aí que você me subestima, Sansa. Eu sei o quão sagaz você pode ser e as pessoas não te dão crédito suficiente por isso, mas eu queria preservar a sua integridade moral. Nem sempre tomarei ou enfrentarei decisões justas ou corretas e você entraria em conflito quanto a isso. Para destruir cascáveis deitadas às peles de leões devemos nos portar com uma certa postura escorregadia”, o sorriso se alargava e a irritação de Sansa fervilhava.

  
“Por isso fizera um acordo com Baelish? Está jogando nas duas frentes, ou devo dizer à frente e na retaguarda? ”, a ruiva desdenhava travessamente.

  
A morena parecia surpresa, porém qualquer que fosse o sinal de desnorteamento havia sido substituído por divertimento, as mãos tocavam a madeira da escrivaninha e a pose fazia com que o decote do robe se tornasse mais visível. O resto do discurso parecia se perder na garganta de Sansa, que se reprendera mentalmente pela distração.

  
“Muito bem, Sansa. Porém me perdoe se disser que está errada. Meu querido irmão não tem tantas informações quanto gostaria afinal e fiz bem em não as compartilhar”, Margaery se aproximava da ruiva e sussurrara em seu ouvido: “Baelish é apenas um bode expiatório, ele trabalha tanto para Cersei Lannister quanto para mim, por assim dizer, e creio que o desejo mais profundo dele seja sentar no comando de Westeros ao lado de uma bela nortenha. Algo que não permitiria nem sobre meu último suspiro”.  
Sansa engolira em seco, a fragrância francesa da morena combinada ao cheiro de sexo embrenhado nela atingia seus sentidos e a confundia, o mais leve toque da outra em sua pele lhe causava arrepios – precisava se controlar, mas sua mente se perdia na mulher.

  
“Então qual o seu plano? ”, perguntara a nortenha atordoada.

  
“Oh minha cara, Sansa. Achava que já havia lhe dito, iremos livrar Westeros do câncer Lannisteriano e derrubar o sistema nobre que ainda reina neste país. Não há democracia aonde há a cultura arraigada do peso de um sobrenome”, Margaery falava lentamente.

  
“Então, você destruirá o bom nome Tyrell no caminho”.

  
“Esta é a intenção. Um nome deveria ser apenas um nome. Há muito tempo atrás você me disse que se casaria com a Margaery que te ama e não com a Margaery Tyrell. Eu quero que isso aconteça um dia, Sansa”. Margaery dissera firmemente, buscando na ruiva qualquer reação que pudesse confirmar que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos, apesar de tantas desventuras dentre as duas.

  
“Não pode achar que isto aconteça de fato. Margaery, como espera que eu reconsidere tudo que passamos e pule nos seus braços?”. Sansa encarava a outra de forma exasperada, os braços cruzados e um sorriso debochado adornavam sua figura.

  
A morena, por sua vez, retribuía o olhar fixo e respondera: “Não espero isso, Sansa. Só quero que me dê a chance de corrigir meus erros e te reconquistar”

  
“Não sei se posso fazer isso”, a frase ecoava pelo quarto, descontruindo esperanças e traçando contornos de incerteza e irresignação. A ruiva queria que sua fala tivesse sido mais forte, talvez assim, Margaery perceberia o ponto final que havia firmado na relação das duas e desistiria desta bagunça que tanto insistia.

  
A Tyrell negava com a cabeça e proferira sua resposta, a visão dos olhos avermelhados e a voz trêmula fizeram com que Sansa desviasse o olhar e pusesse as mãos junto ao peito que tremia incontrolavelmente de emoção. “E eu não sei se posso te deixar ir novamente sem lutar. Eu me contradisse tanto por você, Sansa. Eu tentei seguir meus sonhos sem você e eu percebi que realmente não são meus sonhos se você não estiver neles. Me daria a chance de tentar novamente e curar as feridas que te causei? ”

  
A cabeça da ruiva era um redemoinho de pensamentos incoerentes e incertos, sabia que deveria ser firme e evitar que seu coração ruísse ainda mais. No entanto, a visão de uma Margaery tão atormentada e arrependida a confundia mais ainda.

  
_“Margaery, eu...”_

 

_Toc Toc..._   
_Toc Toc Toc..._   
_Toc Toc Toc..._

 

O som insistente e forte junto à madeira da porta quebrara a tensão e preenchia ambas de dúvida. Margaery ostentava um semblante irritado à interrupção e soara tão insatisfeita quanto parecia. “Quem é?”

  
“Margaery, sou eu. Loras...”

  
À afirmação, as duas se entreolharam e a morena reagiu, arguindo bruscamente: “O que é Loras? Não é um bom momento”.

  
A resposta viera com o devido impacto, ambas se encontravam paralisadas, o choque e a severidade da informação preenchia o cômodo de um silêncio profundo. O eco se fazia presente na mente de Sansa, o significado da afirmação lhe era desconhecido, mas sabia que as consequências seriam imensuráveis no cenário atual: _“O Primeiro Ministro foi assassinado. Creio que não é um bom momento para ninguém”._


End file.
